Carmine Eyes
by A.J Scarlet
Summary: Umbrella Security Service on my tail. Zombies and B.O.W's roaming the streets creating havoc all for what, little ol' me? Oh Hell no! I better find out who brought the Resident Evil franchise to life and why. Before bashing their skull in. Something tells me that this won't be easy though, I can feel it chill my bones. I won't like who I find at the helm of this chaos. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil and its plot and character all belong to their respective owner/s. I only own J.D. and any other characters not originally part of the franchise.**

**All right I know I already have a RE story out there with the awesome Sarah Victoria Cullen, but sometimes you can't hold back an idea. It's like a freaking tank trying to blast out of my head. You know how hard it is to stand up to a mental tank! No? Well what do you know?! Anyways, hope you like this and no, once again no plot for this story. I just wanna write cuz I feel like it, period. ^^**

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday As If!**

Today started out awesome, not. A loud rendition of the Happy Birthday song blared into the dark abyss that is my dreams and shoved me back into the real world - at six in the fucking morning on a bloody Sunday! I glare at my purple comforter bunched over my head for only a moment before I pull it back and glare at my roommate. She grins widely, her dark brown eyes glowing like polished onyx, and her hair tied into a perfectly meticulous, black up-do. I pull the cover completely over my head and moan in frustration.

"What are you up to, Arisu?"

"Giving you a birthday wake up call, silly. We have a lot to do today!"

"I just wanna see the inside of my eyelids!"

"Too bad, now get up. We have friends to meet at the park." She smacks my ass fully intending to annoy me out of bed and set her iPad on my nightstand by my blue lamp.

Fun. After a long, steaming hot shower I pull on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and my favorite red V-neck. I didn't feel like brushing my hair so I just smear hair cream on my short hair so it wouldn't frizz out by the time it finished air drying. Just as I pull on a pair of my favorite black, knee-length boots a cold chill slithers down my spine. Thats odd, but who am I to ignore my instincts? I pull the combat knife from under my pillow and stuff it into my left boot.

I walk out into the living room, not a soul. "Arisu?" I call out.

The door didn't open and shut so she didn't leave, the keys to her Subaru still hanging by the door confirmed it. I didn't like this, not one bit. My heart thumps loudly and finally realize I'm alone in my little apartment. A cool breeze sweeps across the living room and it finally occurs to me the glass doors to the balcony are open. My jaw and heart practically fall to my feet. Arisu was spread out against the sidewalk below, blood pooled around her head, crows pecked at her flesh, and other people started to shuffle towards her corpse. The overwhelming stench of decay causes my mind to work over time.

What the fuck is going on here?! The crows get shooed off by the shuffling people then they bend down to their knees and start to dig their greedy hands into her body. Pull out her kidneys and shred her lungs. I gag and quickly turn away. Tears build along the waterline of my eyes and I march quickly back into my bedroom. I break the necklace around my neck as I snatch the key on the chain and pull out a large firebox from under my bed. There's a compound crossbow with a black quiver full of aluminum arrows and a M&P9 with two 9mm cases. I just recently got into practicing at a shooting range, luckily for me. I pull on a shoulder holster I had lying around from my airsoft days and shrug into my black leather jacket, no way in fucking hell am I stepping out there with my arms exposed.

As I dial a few numbers, most of which go to voicemail - fun, I debate whether I take Arisu's Subaru or go for my Suzuki. Suddenly the harsh boom of a door breaking off its hinges causes me to jump and go towards the balcony. A large group of crazed cannibals broke into the building. Shit! Suzuki it is! If whatever this is spreads beyond the city I'm gonna need the flexibility of a motorcycle. I grip my handgun as I peek outside my door. Good, nothing yet. I opt for the fire escape and finally the shrill screaming of death and carnage reach my floor. Damn this, I just had to be on the top bloody floor of a four story building! Just as I rush through the stairwell a group of slow moving people make their ascension.

What the fuck is happening here? I move quickly towards the fire escape and see a crowd of people get gutted and torn by another group of cannibals. Suddenly a small force in all black uniforms and gas masks take down the cannibals with tactical precision. Why did they look familiar to me? The one in a hood-like uniform looks up and aims an AUG at my face. My eyes widen, the moment I notice the logo on his left shoulder it hit. The fuck, Umbrella Security Service?!

"Target spotted! Twelve o'clock!"

Shit! I run back just as the soldier opens fire and come face-to-face with a swarm of bloodied, torn, blanched-faced people. Zombies! Blasting away at their heads as I make my way down the stairwell. They were extremely slow, badly coordinated, and famished. These are infected with the T-virus, barely a challenge alone but lethal in groups.

I shoot the head off the landlord and hook-kick the bastard that approaches from my right, pulling him to the ground then stomping on his head. I'm overly prepared for moments like this, I'm such a freak. Just as I was about introduce another bullet into another zombie's cranium a hail of fire mows down the horde that surrounded me.

"Get her! Don't let the target escape!"

Fuck that shit! I race down the hall. Bullets fly by my head and I hear their footfalls keep up behind me. Damn this, should I - no, I can handle this without them. One of the idiots shoots at a fire extinguisher and releases a cloud of hydrofluorocarbons on themselves. I ram my weight into the first apartment and crash through the window into the street.

Everything was complete chaos. People were screaming and running for their lives. Zombies surrounded the areas and caused car accidents. Some of the cars were driven into buildings or caught fire. It was a disaster, and a huge part of me wants to find who's behind this. I run towards the parking lot and hop onto my bike. I rev the engine and pull out as fast as possible. Why are the USS after me? Did I know the person responsible for this mess? I have to stop this madness, if not for myself at least for Arisu.

Some frightened senseless idiot jumps into my path. He spread out his arms hoping I would stop for him. Poor bugger was covered in bites and blood. I maneuver away from the potential zombie, guilt already starts to weigh down in the bottom of my heart but it's for the best. Even if he wasn't already infected anyone near me would end up dead at this point. Story of my damn life. I look back for only a moment and realize giant school bus' trajectory is headed straight for me, and me without the proper space to maneuver away from harm. Fuck!

Tires screech just as the bus rolls in its side and slides towards me. Sparks fly off the metal as it scratches against the concrete and I have no choice but to flip backwards off the bike and run my candy ass somewhere away from the two-ton yellow battering ram. The bus pins my bike to a bank and I shoot at the curious zombies hobbling my way. Damn it looks like I'm stuck on foot.

I rush into a bar, punching and kicking my way through a crowd. The back exit led to an alley I could probably use to reach a way out of town. Once I was out of this nightmare I could regroup and start investigating the hell that was just unleashed. I walk hurriedly down the alley with my gun in hand. Something didn't feel right. Clicking follows from behind me and I hear a low snarl. I spin around and shoot into a thick skull. The thing whimpers and twitches as it falls dead on the ground. Shit dogs! I run down the alley and hear the pack of stray zombie dogs chase behind me. In the last possible second I roll towards the ground, narrowly escaping a leaping Pitbull, and kick down a metal door into some random building. In retrospect that may be a bad move but I rather not be left in the open with a swarm of dogs hunting my ass.

I back away expecting one of those things to burst through the door and suddenly pick up a masculine aroma. Instinctively I whip the butt of my gun around only to get my wrist caught in a large grip.

"Whoa easy! Are you all right?"

My eyes grow wide in shock. Chris fucking Redfield?! "Er, yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's all right. Are you alone?"

I shake my head, aware of the footfalls and hustling down the alley from where I came, "I have USS after me."

Chris quickly pulls out a Beretta 92FS and pushes me ahead down the derelict room into a hall. "Any idea what they want with you?"

"Nothing good is my best guess."

He chuckles lowly as we move quietly and as soon as I open a pair of double doors an entire squad aims their rifles for my chest. Jeez! Chris rushes forward, "Put your weapons down. She's okay."

"Captain, who is this?" Piers walks out of formation and eyes me curiously.

"Good question," Chris responds as he looks towards me.

"J.D. Davenport."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chris Redfield. This is Piers Nivens, Ben Airhart, Carl Alfonso, Andy Walker, and Finn Macauley."

So they're still alive. Good, I got Chris before his stupid depression. I nod and arch an eyebrow when I notice a light musk of pheromones in the air. Finn shakes his head as if to wake up from a daydream. Of course the Rookie would drool over a female. Kinda don't see what he's drooling at really though. I sigh and suddenly an electric chill jolts up my spine, they're circling back. I pull up my gun and nod towards the doors.

"We better move, USS are tracking us."

"Wait, what?" Piers blurts at Chris.

"Who are USS?" Finn asks.

"Umbrella Security Service," Andy explains. "If that's true we better avoid them at all costs."

"Right, move out. J.D, you can come with us. They won't stop tracking you until you're dead. Your chances are better with us around," Chris says.

I can't help smirking at the ridiculousness of his statement. I can fair alone just fine, but maybe they can lead me to the one responsible for this outbreak. I look to his squad and sigh, hope my presence doesn't screw these guys over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Well then yes there is a plot in my head for this! I just haven't exactly planned out the whole sequence of events as I am too lazy to do so lol. So, yeah I'm not exactly great with humor but I try and seem entertaining enough. On with the nightmare!**

**Chapter 2: Crappy Times**

It wasn't easy, believe me, to have these B.S.A.A operatives boss me around. _'Wait here, Don't rush in there, Stop kicking the zombie already it's dead.' _Fucking hell they're worse than a nagging mother! The building was finally cleared out and we lost those USS bastards, for now. Ben pulls out a map and sets it across a dusty table.

"All right, we are currently in this building between Lexington and Madison. Our intel informs us the start of the outbreak happened at twenty-three-o-seven hours last night here," he points to a familiar block on the map and my heart beats a little extra hard at my chest. "At Mercy Hospital between Main and Ely. The building is infested with T-virus victims and getting in won't be simple."

"I can get you guys in the building easily," I mutter.

Chris arches an eyebrow at me, "How? The building has state of the art security and no known entrances we won't need a tank to get through."

"There's a sewer line that leads straight into an alley at the back of the building where ambulances are parked." For a moment their staring makes my skin heat up and I scratch the back of my neck as my gaze drops to the map. "I work at Mercy Hospital as a pediatrician."

Finn's eyes light up like Christmas, "Wow that's lucky!"

Piers crosses his arms and levels a glare towards me, "Hunted by the USS and also works at the hospital where the outbreak began. Why am I having a hard time trusting you?"

"Because you're a suspicious jerk. Can we get moving? The sooner we find the culprit the sooner we can end this." And the sooner I can get back to fading in the stupid background.

Chris takes a moment to assess his squad's reactions then nods, "All right, J.D, lead the way."

Uh... What, _me_ lead? "Aren't _you _the team Captain. You lead!"

Carl rolls his eyes and Chris shrugs as Ben puts the map back in his vest pocket. "Let's head out!" Chris orders.

I hang back as the team follows Chris out of the building. Now don't get me wrong, it's not that I had a fear of leading or anything - 'cause I don't. I just didn't like the idea of being responsible for a squad destined to die in one fall swoop, not that I wouldn't try my hardest to prevent said destiny, but if there's something I learned over the years was that sometimes disobeying destiny can be a bitch. And there were a few corpses currently in St. Peter's Cemetery to prove it. Not gonna go into that right now, I'd much prefer to keep those memories buried like those corpses thank you very much.

We jump into the fray. Chaos still runs rampant and considering I only posses two bullet cases I opt for my trusty blade. One of the T-Virus junkies make it past Piers' fire and I rush for it with blade in hand before it can reach Andy. I shove my blade into zombie one's head and hook-kick zombie two from behind me with enough force to break its neck. I pull out my blade and nod back at Andy's appreciative expression before we continue.

Chris leads us into a publishing company's office building to get a break from the mess still underway. Screaming and rapid fire still rings in my ears as my eyes adjust to the darkness of the building. This crap is just not the kind of life I want to lead. I'm not exactly normal so living in normalcy is out of the question, right? _Wrong! _Oh so-bloody-wrong! What I can do doesn't dictate what kind of life I should be leading. If I want to live a boring life as a pediatrician then I'm gonna fucking live a fucking boring life as a fucking pediatrician! This whole defender or reaper of humankind bullcrap does _not_ apply to me, not anymore. I've led a quiet enough life for ten or something years now and I'm gonna continue my quiet existence. So the second I get my hands on the asshole that disrupted that life they're going to receive an ever-loving fist through the bloody ribcage!

I suddenly bump into Finn, whom grabs my waist unnecessarily as I didn't even lose my balance, and finally wake up from my inner ramblings. "You all right?"

"Yeah, what- did I miss something?"

He presses his index finger to his lips and I finally notice the clicking and predatory mouth breathing. The stench of infection is particularly strong and I can feel myself jumping and punching the air in a little mental hissy fit. Damn it all we're being stalked by fucking Lickers! I grasp my knife then think better to use the crossbow. It was bad enough I gave Piers the heebie-jeebies, I didn't need to solidify his suspicious by showing off too much. Not exactly in the mood for Q&A or trying to convince them I wasn't a monster, at least not like the ones destroying the city right now anyways. I set up my crossbow and stalk forward without thinking, until Finn's hand snaps out in front of me. My blood just about ran hot like lava.

I look down and see his hand all over my left boob. If he wasn't such a difficult person to hate that hand would be flying down the hall and leaving a bloody mess. I clear my throat, "Not exactly the best time to cop a feel!" I hiss.

Finn's hand finally jerks back as if he touched a flaming skillet with his bare hand and his face turns all shades of red. "So-sorry!"

Chris shakes his head and sneaks down the hall ahead of the team. The squishy sound of bloody flesh scraping against walls sends shivers across my skin. He turns a corner and suddenly Chris opens fire. Numerous screeching fills the halls.

Fast clicking and squelching flesh rushes from behind us and we all open fire at the group of Lickers lunging for us. A serrated tongue whips before my eyes towards Finn and I grab reflexively at it. I spin, wrapping the tongue around me to render it useless, and just as the licker leaps for me I land a spinning back-kick to its head, knocking the Licker against the wall. I draw my crossbow and shoot an arrow into its head then elbow a second Licker leaping for me. I use the blade to cut the dead Licker's tongue off me and reload my crossbow with the arrow I just used.

The rest of the squad faired just as professionally and Finn stares at me with huge glittery eyes. Eh, fun, just dazzled an unwanted admirer. I just killed a mutant like I'm some robot from the far future designed for this crap and you find that attractive?! Snap out of it man! Moaning echoes down the hall.

"Let's move!" Chris orders.

We rush out the back exit and find the manhole for the sewer line I mentioned earlier. While Ben and Carl get busy with prying the iron lid open the rest of us ward off more T-virus junkies. Finn pushes me down the sewer just as one of my arrows pierce a zombie through the temple, leaving it looking like an idiot with an arrow-through-the-head gag. Chris pulls the manhole back in place with little struggle and joins the rest of us.

Fuck this place stinks! Ha, well duh. Anyways, Finn pulls out a small flashlight for me you set on your ear and switches on the light attached to his handgun. Drips and rushing water resound off the stone walls and I point ahead. Chris nods and we follow the tunnel. I have a bad feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Yay chapter three! Lol I had no idea what to do here but hey, I got something done. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Bugs Suck!**

It was quiet, well for them. I, on the other hand, heard the chaos above. Thumping of hurried feet fleeing from the slower shuffling of zombies. Screeching tires from cars and explosions. Gun shots from local police and possibly special operatives sent to contain the situation. It was hell on earth, not unlike a hell I had escaped long ago only to have another knock on my front door. Or was it more accurate to say it flew in through my balcony and splattered whatever semblance of normalcy I had all over the sidewalk? My blood starts to boil, my breathing hitches as I close my eyes and struggle to remain calm. Suddenly a hand reaches out for my shoulder and my eyes snap open again to meet with a brown gaze.

"You all right?" Chris asks in a whisper and I finally notice the wet trail of tears drip from my chin.

"Peachy. I just owe someone a real stern talking to before this is over." And by stern talking to I mean a good fist-sized hole in the chest.

Scuttling against stone suddenly set my nerves on high alert. I stop walking as if it would help me hear better and stumble when Finn bumps into me. I have half a mind to accuse him of doing that on purpose, until movement in a far up corner catches my eye. For a normal human being it would be impossible to see beyond the dark shroud, but I saw plainly what was stalking dear Finn here.

"Web Spinner!"

I open fire and the crazy thing leaps for my head. I duck and watch as the team guns the thing down. It flips over on its back then its abdomen grows large and bursts open. Tiny baby spiders start jumping and biting at us but that little nuisance was easily taken care of. I shudder for a quick moment and rush ahead of the team fairly annoyed. Fucking hell, these stupid monsters don't give a girl a break!

Piers aims his gun to me, "How did you know it was a Web Spinner?"

"What?"

"Web Spinner. How did you know it was called a Web Spinner?"

Crap, I slipped. I shrug nonchalantly, "Is it so odd for me to call a spider a web spinner?"

"No, I guess not," Chris relents and forces Piers to put his gun down.

Piers hangs back as I move forward with the rest of the team, noticing Finn bump his shoulder into Piers in a 'what's your problem?' sort of manner. What struck me as a bit funny was the fact no one questioned how I knew about the sewer line, or can navigate the sewers like it was a stroll in the park. I guess no one can think of everything. Once again I hear something in the tunnels, beyond the drips and running water. It was more scuttling but it didn't sound like more Web Spinners or even sewer rats. It sounded more wispy, like chirping almost. Suddenly I sense something ahead rush for me. I strafe right and start shooting while a horde of these bloody two-feet tall insects bomb-rushes the team. Shit, Plague Crawlers!

The insects tackle and stab their pincers at the team, wriggling in pain when they got shot down. Piers is caught surrounded while reloading his assault rifle and I aim my crossbow towards the Crawler about to attack him while absentmindedly blasting the head off a Crawler close to me. He reloads and continues to mow down the insects around him then reluctantly nods appreciatively towards me. I shrug and flip backwards, kicking a giant pincer aimed for my torso, before I blast it's head off with my handgun. I remember these fuckers being harder to kill in the game.

My gun clicks empty and I roll towards the left to evade another tackle. Too pressed for time to reload I resort to my combat knife. I block an overhead swipe and slice at the Crawler's thorax as quick as possible before kicking it back. I notice a Crawler disarm Ben and toss my knife into its back. The thing momentarily distracted I rush towards it, avoiding pincers and tackles, then flip over Crawler - retrieving my knife in the process - and slicing its head off. Another Crawler manages to surprise me and tackles me from my left. I tumble into the cesspool of unmentionable garbage and matter, and feel my whole body radiate with heat. That fucker is dead.

It runs for a second tackle but I use my arms to launch my feet into the Crawler's face, stunning the bastard, and flip backwards to my feet before I grab a pair of pincers and pull them out of their socket. The Crawler twitches and then I pull off its head, like a sick kid dismembers a bug they caught in their backyard. Literally tearing the thing apart wasn't nearly as satisfying as I hoped. I retrieve my knife and load an arrow into my crossbow, aiming for the last remaining Plague Crawler pestering Piers.

I load my crossbow then asses the carnage of dead insects. Reminded me of the bottom dish of a bug zapper. When I look up Chris is staring suspiciously at me and the rest of the squad exchange stunned expressions. "A bit overly prepared for a pediatrician don't you think?"

"Never said I was normal."

He pulls up his assault rifle at me, "Never said you _abnormal_ either."

No, that's true, I didn't. But can you blame me? Going by the stern glare he's stabbing me with keeping quiet was a good idea, up until I got massacre-happy. Nice move, idiot. I sigh and raise my hands up, "I'm not the enemy here."

"How are we so sure you're not Umbrella's double agent?!" Piers blurts out.

"If I was why would USS be hunting me down?"

"Could be a cover to get us to protect you."

Touché, "I'm not a double agent for Umbrella. You can check the hospital records, I check out."

"Then what are you," Chris hisses.

"A freak in the middle of a nightmare. This isn't the first time I have to go through survival scenarios like this."

"They way you move and fight isn't normal, almost inhuman."

"No, I'm not a bioweapon either."

"Then what?!"

I sigh and before I can spill the beans something plops down onto the ground from the ceiling in front of me. It's black, slimy, and squirming around like a slug. Then it hits me. "We gotta run!"

More starts to fall from the ceiling then it gathers itself up loosely in front of me in a humanoid form.

"Leeches!" Chris screams and they all start to fire.

The fucker stretches its arm and grabs my neck, lifting me off my feet before tossing me over its head down the tunnel. Mother fucker! That hurt! I stand up, watching the team fire at the Leech, and feel my eyes heat up like a pair of gold nuclear reactors. Fuck it.


	4. Chapter 4 (Tab)

**Ah, A.J has created** **a new story…and for some blasted reason, I've decided to throw in my own two cents on certain events. ^^ Why? Well, I freakin' feel like it that's why! Well, we decided to have me come back in for some fun anyway. ^^ This outta be good. More horror, humor…and there might be some romance too if we can shake it up. LOL**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: Did I say this is what I wanted to do?**

I had been having a good morning…up until someone started screaming and caused me to wake up from some much needed meditation. Looking out the window of my apartment, I finally realized what was going on: there were zombies on the street! And by the smell, they weren't exactly the ones that I had been dealing with before…ah, shit; don't tell me it's that damn T-virus?! I had played enough of the Resident Evil games to know what those fuckers looked like.

My eyes narrow into slits as I grab a gray sweat jacket to zip over my white tank top, and pull on some black cargo pants. I had some boots on already—I'm not sure why I didn't take them off when I had been meditating, but I ain't gonna bitch about it. There are more important things happening right now. Grabbing my Blacktail out of the dresser drawer, I make sure it was fully loaded before slipping it in the back of my pants. Actually, at the moment, I really wished that I had a sniper rifle because this would be the best time to get some snipping practice in.

Stepping out into the hall of the apartment building, I pause momentarily irked by the sudden silence that deafens the building. Dammit, I hate it when it gets silent like this. Making my way towards the exit, I hear the sounds of chewing coming from around the corner, looking carefully, I find a nice fat Whopper chowing down on a few people from the building.

"Oh, yeah," I whisper, "Chow down chubby."

Making out onto the street after about five minutes of silently walking the halls with a grace that I'm sure even a vampire would be jealous of, I notice that it's gone quite silent up here as well. What the Hell?! Shouldn't there be people running about screaming? I just don't like the silence of this. Of course, that's a big fat lie because I can hear chaos happening just a few blocks away, but I was referring to the silence of the street I currently lived on. Hearing gunshots, I run as fast as my inhuman body allows me to and I turn the corner to the area where the shots were coming from and—

"There's no one here?" I state bewildered as I shoot a zombie in the head because the bastard got a little too close for my comfort. I glance down at the manhole cover before it hits me: the gun shots were coming from the sewers. Lovely. Shall we go see who's down there? Why, yes, I think we shall.

Flipping the lid off, I manage to move just in time as a truck was making its way in my direction. I gotta tell ya, landing face first into a sewer is not the best landing I've ever had. Guess it doesn't help that I had landed on a humanoid Leech either. Ah well and…what's this? CHRIS REDFIELD?! Ah, man…introductions are gonna be a bitch when the time comes. And…

"Dammit J.D! Can't you stay out of trouble for one blasted minute?!"

"Hey! This wasn't my idea!"

I roll my eyes. "First things first," I state, pulling out a hand grenade and shoving it into the back of the Leech monster. "Get back!"

Yuck! Ever had Leech guts on ya? Well, it's not recommended that's for damn sure. Positively disgusting.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry, this is all I could think of at the last minute. I should have more later on. ^^ A rushed introduction, but hey, like I said, last minute…and with little brain power.**


	5. Chapter 5 (JD)

**Lol surprise! Yeah another collaborative story. We just can't seem to get J.D. and Tab from running into each other huh? Well this should be another fun ride. Let's see how things unfold with Tab in the picture. Oh for the record in case anyone starts to wonder, no this isn't a sequel or whatever for Weirder Than Fiction. It's just another scenario I decided to play with while J.D. is older.**

**Chapter 5: Scooby Gang On The Case**

Well that was delightful! Who wouldn't want to be showered in Leech guts? Oh right _me_! Chris and the others shrug off the gore and look suspiciously to Tab. Andy blinks, "You two know each other?"

Now, something about myself I'm not very fond of, when I get irritated my snappier-bitchy side rears its head and I wind up saying stuff like: "No, genius, she's some random stranger that happens to know my name."

Tab elbows me on the ribs, ouch that's gonna bruise a little. "Yeah, we go back."

"What's your name?" Chris asks.

A quick, icy wave of nerves wash over my skin and I can hear Tab mentally sigh in frustration. "Tab. Tab Redfield," her voice is a careful monotone, probably bracing herself for their reactions.

His eyes practically bug out if his head, took helluva lot to keep from busting a gut at his expression, and the team start exchanging stunned looks. Tab rolls her eyes, **_Is it really that big of a deal we share a last name? He knows we're not related._**

_Maybe it's because it isn't exactly a common surname. It's whatever though._

"Are we- we have no relation do we?"

My jaw drops. Is this guy serious?

**_He ain't exactly the sharpest of the characters. _**"No, there's no relation."

Piers clears his throat and approaches Chris, "Captain?"

"Yeah, right! We have somewhere to get to. I suggest you get somewhere safe, Tab."

Tab barks a laugh, "And leave her alone after what I just saw? Are ya' nuts? _Somebody_ has to keep this girl out of trouble. Don't worry, I don't plan on slowing you down."

I deadpan at her too convincing fib, she obviously wants to get to the bottom of this outbreak. And probably find out how I happened to get involved with Chris' team.

**_Damn right! Now spill, sista!_**

I roll my eyes and Piers gives Chris a disconcerted look. Too many civilians getting involved must be setting the poor guy uneasy.

**_Can't say I blame him. He's hanging out with you after all._**

_Hey what's that supposed to mean!_

Tab grins, deliberately keeping her mind blank to let me stew. Funny, very funny. Chris sighs and loads his rifle, "Fine, but stay close."

He brushes past us and Tab arches an eyebrow, **_Regular ray of sunshine ain't he?_**

_He's in soldier mode. Can't be helped._

**_So are you going to answer me or are we just going to play follow the leader in the sewers all day?_**

I explain how my awesome birthday morning started out through the telepathic link Tab somehow formed when we bonded. Ha, yeah, did I mention my life had been normal for ten or something years? Let me clarify, it was normal for /me/. No evil cults, no ruthless bounty hunters, and no hideous monsters to hunt down for a full decade or so then BOOM! Resident Evil slaps me across the face like... Well like something really hard hitting your face. No metaphor seems strong enough to describe how all of a sudden this is. Tab stares ahead of us in full concentration, just drinking everything I told her in.

**_Any idea who started this?_**

_Beats me. All I know is that they must really want to get to me if they used an outbreak to smoke me out. Well, they wanted my attention now they got it, undivided. _I clench my jaw, my teeth grinding as I force a growl back.

**_Sorry about Arisu._**

_Thanks, but the asshole responsible for this is the one that's gonna be real sorry when I find'em._

**_I bet. Okay I'll help you get to the bottom of this. But are you sure you want to stick around these guys? It's going to be dangerous. _**I stay silent for a moment and gnaw on my lower lip when she rolls her eyes, **_You want to prevent the team from dying._**

_Can you blame me?_

**_Why yes! Yes I can! _**I deadpan and her giggle starts to echo in my head. **_Okay no, not really. I was thinking the same thing actually._**

_Great!_

We make it to the ambulance parking lot. First Chris makes sure the coast is clear then the team ascends the ladder. Finn reaches out to give me a hand and I notice Tab trying to bite back a chuckle.

**_Oh! Seriously?! Finn and J.D. sitting in a tree-_**

I throw a glare at her, _Finish that thought and I swear you'll regret it._

**_K-i-s-s-i-n-g! _**she rushes through the rest of the song and I feel my left eye twitch.

"Are you okay, J.D?" Finn asks.

"Peachy," I mutter under my breath. _You wanna play games? Ok, we can play games. I'm gonna remember that._ I say, my voice suddenly slipping into an impersonation of Tony Montana.

Tab finally bursts out laughing and she waves dismissively at the team when they shoot curious looks at her. "It's nothing."

Piers rolls his eyes and I notice Carl smirk before he mutters, "At least someone can stay positive."

I rush to the back door and punch in a security code to the key panel next to it. The door lets out a beep and we all rush into the building as a chorus of moaning resounds from a few blocks down. Everything's still functioning, luckily, so then flashlights are shut off and I look to Chris.

"Okay, I got you in. Now what, Captain?"

"Investigate, there has to be a clue as to how this all started."

Tab's nose starts to twitch and when we make eye contact she nods upwards, **_I smell something weird upstairs. Heavy concentration of the virus I think._**

_Fun._

**A/n: Okay, no clue what happened here. It started out funny but as my headache got worse I guess a got a bit serious. So what do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6 (Tab)

**Yes, A.J and I just can't seem to keep Tab and J.D apart. Can ya blame us? These chica's are awesome when they get together! ^^ Makes for some very hilarious moments…as well as making everyone else in the story want to ask them if they've ever been in the loony bin. ^^ My guess would be 'no' as they'd make everyone there say that they're 'normal' just to get them out! LOL**

**XXXXX**

**Chapter 6: Let the Good times roll…somewhere else!**

Lovely. We've got company and I must say he's got impeccable timing as always. Ya think he'd've learned after our last encounter not to pull this shit again, but noooooooooo he's gotta go bringing the whole damn T-virus and whatnot into this world and just fuck things up! Ugh! Cain and Bradley owe me big time for this one! Not to mention that Chris ain't gonna like who's here one little bit.

**_What's wrong?_**

I wasn't too sure if I should answer that question or not. J.D won't be happy about it.

_I'm pretty sure I know who's here._

_**Who?**_

I deadpanned, _Wesker_.

**_WHAT?!_**

I winced. Damn, I wish she wouldn't do that. Hurts like hell to have someone yelling in your head like that. Not to mention it makes it easy for people to ask questions.

"What's wrong?" oh, great, like now.

I looked at Piers with my best innocent face, I'm sure J.D's laughing her ass off mentally right about now. "Oh, nothing!" I sang cheerfully. I got a suspicious look for that one. Ah, well, he can just deal with it. I've got more important things to worry about right now.

_Do they know?_

**_Know what?_**

_That you're not human._

Silence. Normally, J.D. would've shot a witty remark back at me, but her silence told me all I needed to know.

_Lovely._

**_I didn't get to finish telling them as you decided to drop in and spray us with Leech guts._**

I grinned. _Pleasure to be of service._

We wandered around a bit. Actually, we had to go where the team went because Chris was determined to keep us in the middle. Now, they don't know this—J.D does—but I don't like being surrounded in such a way. Makes me either wanna kill someone or beat them to within an inch of their life. Either way…someone's not gonna make it out of here without getting hurt. Badly.

I kept noticing Chris shooting looks back at me. Nice. Man was still obviously having trouble from the whole name thing. Man's an idiot.

J.D grinned. **_In order to be less annoyed with people, just assume that everyone is an idiot. Then when they do something intelligent, be pleasantly surprised!_**

I belt out a laugh getting a few looks from the team as J.D used a phrase that I had basically taught her once upon a time. Seriously, I did sound very chipper despite the situation. Ah, well, as long as I can laugh everything will be all right. Now we just have to make sure that Wesker and Chris don't run into each other because those two sound like nothing but a couple of toddlers whenever they do. I mean seriously, talk about a pissing contest. They're so damn competitive that it isn't funny. Well, all right, maybe it is…to me anyway.

"Any idea how this thing got started?" Chris asked. I didn't know that I had walked right into the guy till he caught me. Man's like a freakin' wall. A nice well-built wall.

**_You're kiddin' me right?!_**

_I'm not crushing on Redfield. He just so happens to be in the top four that I like. Deal with it. Besides…he's not my type._

**_Who is then?_**

I broke off the connection with a grin. I wasn't going to let J.D. know when she already knew the answer to it. Damn woman just wanted me to say it out loud. Well, tough toe-nails. I ain't gonna.

I shook my head, still with that stupid grin. "Not a clue." Right, I did have some idea, but I ain't gonna say anything. Not yet anyway.

"How can we trust you?" Ah, Piers, the ever annoying voice of reason. Pity.

I looked at him flatly. "You can't. And I'm not asking you to."

J.D. didn't say anything. She knew how I was. I didn't exactly trust people at all…but I damn well didn't ask them to trust me. Considering the fact that I'm a werewolf, there ain't a whole lot there for most people to trust. Then again, I'm sure these guys know about the BRS organization. Might as well throw them a bone.

"And before you start drilling me," I began. "I work for the BRS Investigations Squad. We're perfectly legit. And J.D. here happens to be one of our agents as well." She wasn't, but I figured it'd help keep her from being questioned too much. They were already suspicious of the both of us…why make it harder. Or easier as the case may be.

"What is the BRS?" Finn inquired. Lovely boy. From what I can tell in his scent he has a slight crush on J.D. Hopefully, he won't die because seriously, I don't wanna deal with an emo Chris Redfield. Had me wanting to beat him in the head with a nine-iron back in the RE 6 game when I played it. Particularly after he got his memory back.

I sighed. "It's basically like the BSAA…" I didn't get to finish as I heard a deafening roar from above.

"Oh for the love of!" J.D. hollered.

I smiled. "Time to go to work."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Not the best I've ever come up with, but I'm half asleep. Yeah, I really need to be able to get some good rest, but apparently, my body and my mind won't allow me that. So when that happens either we get something that doesn't make any sense at all, or a chapter with barely any humor whatsoever. I'm thinking about going onto Status Shuffle on Facebook and getting some good ideas. ^^ Anyhoo, that's all from this corner for now.**


	7. Chapter 7 (JD)

**Ok so no clue where Sarah was going with this but... Do I ever know where she's twisting the story to? ... The answer would be no kiddies lol. But that's what keeps us writing, trying to take these twists and turns and hope they turn into the most freaking awesome roller coaster ya'll have ever been on! Lol anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7: The Pursuer Returns, SHIT!**

I couldn't quite put my finger on it but that roar sounded familiar, enough to cause a cold sensation to drown my core and shoot out into my veins. It was like I was bathed in icy water inside and out.

**_Are you okay?_**

_Don't tell me you recognize that roar._

**_Ok._**

I blink, noticing the worry in the team's faces. _Okay what?_

**_I won't tell you I know what that was_**

_Are you serious, chica?!_

Her mental giggle rang loud in my head and I felt my left eye twitch. I love the woman dearly, but I swear if we hung out too much she'd drive me crazy - or at least cause me to develop a permanent twitch.

**_Hey! You aren't exactly sane to begin with sister. Remember that time in Vegas when.._**

_WHAT HAPPENED TO WHAT HAPPENS IN VEGAS STAYS IN VEGAS?!_

**_Okay sheesh! Don't blow out my ear drums, girl... But it's true. You're just as loony, _**she grins widely and I glance back in time to catch her meaningful stare.

I rolled my eyes. I bet you're wondering what happened in Vegas. Well tough luck 'cause I'm not spillin'! All I can say is when I'm uninhibited I do crazy stuff, none of which under the influence since I can't get drunk. Yep, my metabolism burns through alcohol too quick. Cool huh?!

**_J.D, focus._**

"Huh?" I rejoin the current time and place to find a hulking Hunter standing in the middle of the hall. Looking like a really bored neanderthal, or a drunk one.

_Oh fun._

Just as Chris and the team raised their guns the floor starts to tremble. We all exchange weird glances then the Hunter starts to screech. It leaps down the hall and my jaw drops and my eyes bug out. The Hunter leaped into the grip of the giant, most persistent mother fucker in the entire franchise! You gotta be fucking kiddin' me! The Hunter squirms and scratches at its captor until its head gets crushed. Blood poured out from between his massive fingers and he dropped the corpse to set its one good eye on us.

"Jasmine," it roared in its very limited speech.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Chris starts firing and Nemesis charges for the group. Crap! We take off running and somehow split up. I end up in the psychiatric room with Tab and Finn. Oh the irony. The others are elsewhere, probably distracting the Nemesis if the gunfire was anything to go by.

_Sweet baby Jesus's holy mother if this is Wesker's doing I swear I'm... _I growl outwardly, sensing a tinge of arousal coming from dear Finn here. Seriously, man?!

**_I know! Believe me I'm on the same page with ya'. On both cases._**

I roll my eyes and just as we get up to collect ourselves Nemesis crashes through the door, obliterating the bookshelves and diplomas hanging by the wall. Well, Dr. Morris won't be needing those anyways. We open fire and the ginormous Baddie deflects our bullets with his arm. _Of course _he's not fazed by us.

He swings that same arm at us, flinging us against the walls of the room. I am the lucky one that crashes into Dr. Morris' desk and bounce hard onto the ground. Ow, I think the asshole might've fucked up my lumbar disks for a while. Oh how beautiful the pain, NOT! Nemesis flings the desk against the east wall like it was nothing and roars.

"Jasmine."

"Jasmine not home fucker, leave a message after the tone," I release the handle on the grenade I picked from Finn's vest, Tab might not be happy I got into pick-pocketing the poor guy, and toss it at his feet.

Tab quickly hauls my limping ass up and we all run out the room as the psychiatric room explodes. The team finally catches up and I rub the pain away from my lower back, using my magic fingers to heal until I was good as new. Oh yeah! I didn't mention that huh? Well, hey I am a Doc after all. Took a great number of years to master that, along with other nifty party tricks that could send me straight into Area 51 for experimentation - or Neo-Umbrella.

Piers struggled to catch his breath but manages to level a glare at me, "Who's Jasmine?"

Tab rolls her eyes, **_His questions are starting to get on my nerves a bit._**

_Ha, wait until they point a gun in your face. Not easy keeping yourself from going coocoo-bananas._

"What do you think J in J.D. stands for?" Tab clarifies.

It finally dawns on them Nemesis was ordered to go after me, by who is a question I really want to know the answer to.

**_Agreed_**, a tiny snarl too faint for human ears to detect rumbled in her chest. Aw, she's worried! **_Agitated is a better word._**

_Oh you love me, chica. Admit it. Don't be afraid to feel the-love-that-shant-be-named. Just let it happen._

Tab rolls her eyes, that smirk lit up her face again. Good! Grumpy Tab isn't really fun... Well unless she's Smart Ass Grumpy Tab then it's freaking hilarious! She ends up barking a laugh, earning suspicious stares yet again, they must think she's mental.

**_Yeah thanks to you, ya' nutty pixie!_**

_Welcome!_

Chris leads us to the tiny security room and Ben starts to go through the security feed from last night. He scrolls backwards through the images, the whole time I'm wondering how the hell Wesker managed to keep himself from turning up in the videos.

**_He's just that good_**

I roll my eyes, trying to keep calm as we watch the chaos of the initial outbreak in rewind, then my hand snaps towards Ben's. He flinches then pauses the videos, "What?"

"Her," I point to a nurse that was walking out of a supply closet, "That bitch doesn't work here!"

"Are you sure?" Chris asks.

"No, I'm totally unfamiliar with my co-workers. In fact, I walk in to work with a blindfold so I don't have to see them everyday," I mutter.

I just about ate shit when Tab kicked the back of my knee and I turn a pretty bright shade of red as I struggle to play it off. Well, beats losing my front teeth to the damn table. I hear some the team chuckle over Tab's roaring mental cackles.

"Anyways, yeah she doesn't work here... And I distinctly remember there being a medical trial run for a new drug that day!"

"What drug?!" Chris asks.

Son-of-a-mother-fucking-bitch! I knew I shouldn't have listened to Arisu and taken the week off! "It was a new vaccine for Meningitis they tried on the kids in the pediatric ward," my voice felt thick.

Tab set a hand on my shoulder, I could feel the influence of her Alpha side dampen the extreme sorrow and feeling of failure, but not too much. Despite her influence I was way too pissed and depressed to control. I'm thirty-four with no actual intentions of having kids of my own but those children were as close to it as I could get. Tears blur the images, I had that bitch's face seared into my memory. If I get to her, I get to the son-of-a-bitch that did this to my kids and Arisu.

**A/n: Whoa, sorry I got a little dark on ya'll. No idea where that came from. But I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8 (JD)

**Ok so I haven't touched this story in a while, not getting many hits or views really, but the show shall go on. The least I can do is write for my own amusement... And Sarah's lol. Anyways, I'm a little low on ideas for this one just have a driving point really and the main Baddie in mind. This story seems to be going back or forth between hilarious and dark. Anyways, here ya' go!**

**Chapter 8: So Not A People Person**

We all hung out in the security room, the team pumping info out of Tab and I, well as much as we would allow. You know how the saying goes, some things are better left unsaid. Well in this bloody case that goes double! All they needed to know is Tab's an operative for the BRS, and apparently so am I - where was I when _tha_t happened?

**_You were sandwiched between Finn and me. Ooh, that didn't sound right._**

I roll my eyes and Piers shifts his weight on one leg, "I'm sorry, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, your face," I retort and Tab promptly smacks me upside the head. "WHAT?"

"Can you cool it with the attitude, girl? We have serious business."

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't realize we were in such a DIRE-FUCKING-SITUATION!"

She levels a glare at me, "J.D." Her tone's very cautionary and I roll my eyes.

Yes, I was cranky as hell. Sometimes I snap at the wrong people, it's just how steam comes out of my ears sort of speak. I take a deep breath and Andy looks up from some military doohickey with bright eyes. "We have a match on the mystery nurse. Her name is Teresa Kaplan, she has a record for drug possession and abuse."

"Hm, with a record like that I doubt she was an actual nurse," Chris mutters.

_No, duh! The bitch snuck in and spiked the vaccines with... _a growl escapes from my throat and I fight against the tears.

"Look, I know this is hard on you but you have to keep it together. Whatever happened here you're a big part of it," Piers states, practically stabbing me with his words.

Tab looks about ready to tear Piers a new one, "We got that. So now what?"

"Now we find a motive for this attack. And what Umbrella wants with her," Chris readies his gun.

I cross my arms just below my chest, "And how do you propose we do that?" I ask, hoping to gods he has an answer.

"We find Teresa Kaplan and interrogate her. Until base comes back with her location we need to rescue survivors and get out of here."

"Fine where do we start?"

"_We_?"

Tab pulls up her gun, "We can handle ourselves and the more help the better. Besides, we need to catch the asshole responsible for this before they catch her."

_Not that I would mind it. Gives me a chance to destroy the fucker behind this._

**_That is if the intention is to capture you and not kill you._**

_True._

"You think there are any survivors here?" Finn asks, ever the optimist aren't ya'?

**_What, you think no one here is alive?_**

I breathe in deeply through my nose, then let it out. "I doubt it, this place is ground zero for the outbreak. We better get out before something worse than what we already faced shows up."

"No, you can't know that for sure," Chris shakes his head. "We can cover more ground if we split up and search. J.D. and Piers take floor five. Tab and I have floor four. Ben and Andy, you got three, Finn and Carl take two. We all meet up back in this room and sweep floor one before heading out."

_Oh joy, I get The Annoying Voice of Reason._

**_Could've been Finn_**, Tab shrugs. **_Shit!_**

_What!_

**_We could end up running into Wesker._**

A feral smile suddenly breaks across my face. If anyone knows what's going on it should be him. I wouldn't mind trying out my interrogation skills on him.

**_He won't be easy to crack._**

_Oh, I'm sure he's fairly easy to _crack,_ but I need him to talk._

Tab deadpans before Chris disperses the team. We spill into the elevators, the pairs getting off at their respective floors and I get off at the last 'ding.' In reality we shouldn't be able to find anyone on the fifth floor, the place is hardly used. It's all just business files and conference rooms, this is where the bureaucratic crap happens. But the grey walls and white tiles were soaked in blood. Maybe the survivors thought they could escape through the roof, it does have a helipad. Our boots squeak as we stalk the halls, and his heart rate is drumming harder than a jackhammer. Poor guy, but it's difficult to surprise me so he should be fine. I lean against the wall by a door, already clued in as to what to expect from the putrid smell.

Piers bursts into the conference room and starts gagging. I walk in and recognize the Dean of Medicine on the table, disemboweled, along with other hospital superiors. I was never a fan of the superiors anyways, the types more concerned for the money than the actual purpose of the hospital, but I would never wish this on them.

"No survivors here," my voice a dead monotone.

Piers arches an eyebrow then follows me out, "You all right?"

You know for someone with a decent mellon on his shoulders he can ask the dumbest questions! "Not particularly, isn't it obvious?"

"Sorry, I don't mean to be an irritating jerk, but I just don't want any harm to come to my team and you're kind of..."

"A freak, dangerous?"

"Sorry."

I snort a laugh, "Story of my damn life."

"So, pediatrician and BRS agent. You got a pretty full plate huh?"

Eh... Damn it Tab. "You have no idea."

"You have any idea why Umbrella wants you so bad?"

"Beats me, they got nothing better to do?"

A chuckle escapes from Piers, briefly. Hey! I got him laughing! Maybe he'll quit bugging the snot outta me. The frigid air conditioning causes goosebumps along my skin. Then I hear shuffling in a nearby supply closet. Hm, okay.

I wander off, Piers trailing behind me, and listen in. There's a strong heartbeat on the other side and a very pungent scent of sweat. I turn the knob slightly and suddenly the door rams into my face. Piers catches me before the back of my head meets tile and some idiot runs down the hall screaming bloody murder.

"A survivor!" Piers shouts and drops me on my ass before taking after the wimp.

I deadpan, so much for not annoying the shit out of me. Ow my tail bone.

I watch Piers rush past the scaredy-cat and put his hands up, but the idiot must be blind because he shrieks impossibly louder and shoves Piers aside against a wall. Hm, for a piece of chicken shit that guy is pretty strong. I roll my eyes and let out a whistle, like calling to a dog. The idiot stops and stares.

"Hey, chill out. We're not going to kill you."

"You're not infected?" His voice was as shaky as his knees.

"No, BSAA and she actually worked here," Piers explains then suddenly he's swept into big, sweaty arms.

"Oh thank God! I've been in that closet for days, starving myself!" He shook Piers around like a rag doll and blubbering into his tactical vest.

Oh boy.


	9. Chapter 9 (JD)

**Chapter 9: I Don't Think I Wanna Rescue Any More People, Nope.**

I rush over, concerned about the bluish tint of Piers' face, and pry the idiot's arms from him, "Pull yourself together man!" He drops Piers, his face twisted into a pout. I arch an eyebrow before looking towards Piers, "You all right there?"

"Yeah," he gasps then turns to the bear-hugging oaf. "What happened here?"

"Oh god, it was terrible! I was in the cafe down the hall, just having left a meeting with my lawyer and some doctors. Those idiots were supposed to give me new hair after taking the tumor out of my noggin!"

I eyeball the beer belly idiot and choke back a laugh. He levels a glare at me then Piers shakes his head, "Go on."

"Then some poor sick man shambles into the cafe and starts eating the cafeteria lady. Stella!" He cries. I had half a mind to smack him quiet! "I ran off and hid in the closet. Been in there for days!"

Piers and I blink, "Uh, it's only been nine to ten hours since the outbreak."

"Oh, really? Ha, felt longer."

"Right," I say slowly and turn to look down the hall, "Guess we better keep looking. If we found this idiot there could be more up here."

I look back and cringe. Beer Belly was licking something off his tie then looks up at Piers, "Does this look like jam to you?" He asks as he holds his tie up to Piers' nose.

"Uhm..."

I roll my eyes, "C'mon, we better round up who we can then find Chris."

"I'm Chris!" The man says cheerfully.

"I meant the _other_ Chris."

Piers and I exchange helpless glances and continue forward. The sound of even breathing and a heartbeat catches my attention. Seems to be somewhere towards the eastern wing where all the hospital files are stored. As we walk forward, Chris The Beer Belly sandwiched between Piers and I - wow Tab's right, that doesn't sound right - Piers checks another office. Suddenly a gun goes off, the shot going wide and missing Piers completely, a slender woman in a pencil skirt and bloody pink blouse stands behind a desk. Not the heartbeat I was listening to but hey, more survivors!

"Oh, oh no, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay! You missed me!" Chris says happily.

I turn to give him a dirty look, "Dumbass."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I turn back to the woman, "Are you hurt?"

"Just a bad bite somewhere on my back, a little feverish, but I'm fine."

Shit!

"What's your name?" Piers asks.

"Harmony."

"Is there anyone behind the door back there?"

She shakes her head slowly then rushes over to Piers and cries on his shoulder. A stupid grin colors Chris' face and he pokes his elbow at Piers suggestively. Would it be evil of me if I left the dumbass behind? Yeah? Well then... Fuck. Suddenly a hard pound resounds from the aforementioned door and a high pitch shriek pierces through my ear drums, and no it wasn't from Harmony. Chris squeals like a little girl and jumps into my arms.

"Andale! Let's get outta here!" He smacks my ass like I'm some horse and I swear to gods I nearly tossed the fat-ass through a wall.

I opt for dropping the asshole on his ass, hard, and walk over to the door. With my gun in hand I open the door and a zombie in a suit lunges for me. Chris jumps to his feet and starts running in circles while I wrestled with the zombie. Chris trips over... I guess a ghost hole or something, seriously there was nothing there for him to trip on! Then flops on his side and ran circles like Homer bloody Simpson yelling 'We're all gonna die up here!' After a while the zombie hangs back and stares at Chris' ridiculous panic attack. It turns to me then snags my gun from my hand and blows its own brains out.

I blink. Piers and Harmony look on with a major WTF looks on their faces then we turn to Chris still in the middle of his panic attack. My trigger finger was _really_ starting to itch.

"Hom- CHRIS!"

"Wha?"

"Calm the fuck down and get your fat ass off the floor. Zombie committed suicide."

Chris then starts to chuckle with a stupid look on his face, "Suicide makes me laugh."

The rest of us exchange creeped out looks and we continue forward. Geez what the hell? This night went from horrifying to fucking insane real quick. Just as I was about to round a corner Chris hugs me into his sweaty arms from behind me. For a moment I stand there, feeling my patience reaching the end of its fuse, then start flailing around like some cartoon.

"WHAT THE FUCK? LET GO!"

"No."

"Why the hell not?!"

"I can't see what's around the corner from this angle."

"So?!"

"I don't want you to die. I like you Grumpy gnome."

I stop flailing and deadpan at the wall ahead of me, left eye twitching. My entire being is burning up so badly I swear they could see the steam coming off my head. I sigh and Piers slinks around the corner, Harmony close behind him and Chris drags me along like a safety blanket. Fuck my life. Piers kneels down to inspect a puddle of blood.

"Oh no! Someone spilled their Kool-aid. Not all right," Harmony shakes her head.

Oh shit, we have _two_ dumbasses. Piers gives her a weird look, "No its blood."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. It looks fresh. I hope it's not another survivor's blood."

"It's not mine," Chris said, sounding relieved.

Ok, I've had it! I burst from his grip and storm forward, hoping to gods I find something I'm allowed to shoot at. A clicking noise then a growl echoes from behind me. I turn around and find two dogs snarling at the group. Shit.

"Oh look, puppies!" Harmony squeals in delight. I really hope it's the fever messing with her head and that she's not naturally this stupid.

"They don't look right..." Chris mutters. "Quick play dead!"

Before Piers can warn him, Chris throws himself to the floor. Amazingly the dogs stop growling and look at Chris with their heads cocked to one side. My jaw drops and they sniff at him then whine. They run off whimpering like wounded animals. Yeah... What?

Chris looks up, beaming like a child, "Sorry."

"For what?" Piers asks.

Suddenly it hits me, the disgusting stench of rotten eggs. Harmony shrieks and plugs her nose, "Oh gross, you pooed it!"

"I was scared," Chris pouted.

My head hangs low, shoulders crestfallen as I accept the fact we ran into the dumbest person in the human race. All of a sudden a nice aftershave chases the smell away. A black glove clamps over my mouth and a strong arm wraps around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides, before I'm forcibly hauled into the shadows.

**A/n: So no body move! I think. I dropped. My brain. ::looks around the floor::**

**J.D.: Did you just quote...**

**YES! Shut up! Anyways, this was ridiculously ... Written? But I decided to keep it in anyways. Hope you like it.**


	10. Chapter 10 (Tab)

**Seems A.J has a bit of a problem with her brain right now…so I'll be happy enough to write out a few chapters for the dear girl. ^^ I've finally come up with some lovely ideas that I'm hoping she'll love and our readers will love. And I'm hoping we get a few more hits because the few we've got aren't really that great in motivation. ^^ Anyhoo…let's get this show on the bloody ass road shall we?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10: If this is funny…I'm missing the joke**

After splitting up, I really wanted to throw my head into a wall and pound it in continuously. Don't get me wrong, Chris is one of my favorite guys from the RE universe…but seriously, being questioned every so often does have this annoying habit of getting on my damn blasted nerves. I did answer to the best of my ability, but that's about all I did though. I never answered a question that I did not feel comfortable with. As we traveled the halls I couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right…this whole situation was just off. I couldn't quite put my finger on it…

"Hey, you all right?"

Sheesh, man sounds like my brother. I blinked. "I'm fine."

Until I really putrid odor waft right up my nose. Ugh, I hate the smell of death…takes me back to…never mind. I don't like thinking of my past. It's not all that great. Interesting to be sure, but definitely not great. I think I'm getting way ahead of myself here. Shit.

I had to hold back a laugh as J.D met what I agree has to be the biggest moron on the whole damn planet. Seriously? How'd this fool get out of that alive and make it to the closet? Never mind. I don't wanna know. I mentally groan as Chris and I wind up in a hall with a lot of doors.

"So, Tex," I drawl, "You want the left or the right?"

Chris looks at me like I'm insane. Pity, I feel for this guy. He has no idea how right he is. "I don't think it's a good idea for us to split up…"

I deadpan at him. "Chris, I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing. Chill and just take the left and I'll take the right."

Didn't give him much time to say anything as I started checking the doors on the right. Most of them were locked, but judging by the smells there wasn't anything left on the other side that could be dangerous. The fourth door on the other hand I didn't get anything from and that set my senses and instincts off. Normally, hearing nothing would be a blessing, but at this point in time…it didn't do anything but alert me to the fact that something was definitely out of place. I didn't get why until something came crashing through the ceiling and almost landing right on top of me.

SHIT!

"SERIOUSLY?! YOU AGAIN?!"

I'm pretty sure that screech alerted Chris who almost ran right into a wall. Damn, that was pretty freakin' priceless. J.D would've loved to see that one.

"Redfield!" Nemesis roared.

What?! No seriously what?! Was this idiot after me or Chris?!

"Who's he after?" Chris hollered as he started shooting. We found out real fuckin' quick when the bastard came charging after my happy little white ass. Now the running away part I don't have trouble with…it's the dodging that kinda gets me nearly killed since I don't think this is the same Nemesis…and my thoughts were answered when the arm reached out to grab at me.

"Who the FUCK let him out of the cage?!" I snarl dodging left and right listening to Chris shoot.

This was a new and improved Nemesis that had been after me back in Algeria. A lovely little mission that I'd been sent on that went straight to Hell…literally. I think that was the first time I came across Wesker…so that must mean the son of a bitch is here as well. Dandy! I think I'm going to just spill over at the seams in excitement any second now. NOT!

"Tab! Look out!"

_A little late with the warning, bub, _I dodged the wrong way and wound up getting thrown clear into a wall on the other end of the hall. Complete opposite of where Chris was at. Nice. Looks like the asshole wants to get me alone. Thanks, but no thanks. My dance card is already filled. It's not, but this guy doesn't need to know that.

"Redfield!" NMII roared again—that's the codename I gave it—as it began stomping towards me. I was still trying to pick myself up off the damn bloody—and I do mean bloody—floor.

"Why can't I get a break?" I mutter, allowing the virus that flows in my veins to kick in just a little. I was gonna give this fucker something to think about. "Come and get me."

Just as it lunged, I ran forward and rammed my hand right through its chest cavity, holding there for a second as I allowed more of the virus to converge with my system, before pulling forward and tossing the new Nemesis through this wing of the hospital to who knows where because I wasn't looking. My attention got pulled away as I felt the momentary panic, followed by a whole lot of anger coming from J.D.

Closing my eyes, I focus on the bond I had with her before they flew open in silent rage. That jackass has just officially pissed me off! Sure, Wesker's my favorite male from the RE universe. Okay, I'm practically in love with the guy…believe it or not I understand where he's coming from in the whole scheme of things. Hell, I even understood Spencer and his foolish ambition. I'm just hoping that it isn't dear Spencer that's after my ass. Oh hell, once was enough. Yeah…J.D is well aware of the fact that I'd been to the RE universe more than once and had dealings with most of the villains. Not too many of the good guys have ever seen my face…well, Chris Redfield has…but I doubt he's gonna really remember. I did wipe his memory of me out of his head. Yeah, I'm nice like that.

I didn't notice that Chris had come to stand next to me until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jump back in surprise, allowing him to get a good view of my red eyes. Nice. This is gonna be hard to explain.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

***dark laughter* Yes, I am evil! I decided to throw in a cliffy. Why? Because I felt like it dammit! And I decided to give all of you a little peek into Tab's past history with the RE universe. ^^ Yep, a little different from the Tab in the Weirder than Fiction series. A little, not much. ^^ Anyhoo…*rubs hands together gleefully* more coming up…and I'm thinking of having a Chris POV for the next chapter…but I'm pretty sure A.J will kill me if I ask her for one. LOL**


	11. Chapter 11 (JD)

**Ok here's my part. Oh and I started to write a little story based on J.D's past. It's her origins I suppose, decided it would help me flesh her out and give you guys a chance to see her evolution to the J.D. you all know. So if ya'll curious to see her "beginnings" swing by to my account (same as here) on the sister site and look for Gold Eyes... It's a working title. Anyways!**

**Chapter 11: Tab, Don't Kill Me!**

I flail around, pissed as all hell the moron decided to haul me away like some creeper! He slams me hard against a wall, caging me with his arms on either side of my head. Despite the dark shades I can tell he's glaring daggers at me.

"If you cooperate I won't be forced to take unpleasant measures."

A growl emanates from my chest and I bash my skull against his. Wesker stumbles back, clutching his forehead.

"I don't respond well to threats, Blondie."

Before I could move his hand wraps around my neck and he slams me back against the wall. I so don't like being manhandled. Red eyes bleed through his sunglasses, "You are more useful to me conscious. Don't force my hand, Jasmine."

Another growl escaped from my chest, more animal than usual. I grab his wrist and backhand the cocky mother, squirming away from his grip. I could've run off but I needed answers. "What do you want with me? Shouldn't you be chasing down Tab instead?"

"I am not in the mood for games."

"Too bad, I'm kinda in the mood for smacking a blond piñata around until I get my candy."

"You will regret this."

In a burst of speed he rushes towards me, but I spin out of the way and hook my right arm around his neck and kick repeatedly into his face. His shades break, falling to the ground, and he grabs my ankle. His grip tightens, threatening to break my ankle and I slam my elbow to the back of his neck, just not strong enough to damage the vertebrae too badly. I had to hold back a bit, I'm actually pretty aware Tab wouldn't be happy if I did any more than bruise him up. Why? Er... Well the chick is practically in love with him and she'd kill me if I broke a bone I couldn't heal.

He lands on all fours and I kick his stomach, sending him to a wall. I grab the lapels of his jacket and drag him to his feet. His reptile eyes narrow, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as he snarled.

"What do you want?"

"Come along with me and you'll find out."

"And you said you weren't in the mood for games," I snort.

He slams his fists into the crook of my arms. Serves a right hook. Then backhands me to the floor. For a moment I'm seeing Wonder Bread dots as he pulls me to my feet and carries me bridal style. Quick footfalls follow behind him but in a burst of energy he creates a large distance between Piers and us. Wesker moves his shoulders in a circle, nudging my head.

"Wake up, now."

I've been awake this whole time asshole! Just a little tired, jeez. To get under his skin for a bit I nuzzle his shoulder, my nose twitching as a dose of aftershave rushes up my nose, "Just five more minutes, Blondie."

He drops me unceremoniously to the floor, smirking as he steps over me and pulls out a gun, "You don't have five minutes. Thirty seconds perhaps."

A familiar screech fills the hall and I watch a set of claws swipe about a few centimeters from my face. I blink at the Hunter pulling his other claw back for a second swipe and catch his wrist. He screeches louder and tries to swing his other hand at me. I catch that strike too and roll my eyes.

"How about learning some new tricks, Bub?" Suddenly the Hunter opens its mouth and large canines instantly rip through his gums. "Ok so you've been to a few behavioral classes."

I roll backwards to my feet and shoot an arrow to its head. Just as it leaps the arrow beeps and blows the Hunter's head off. I dodge the corpse and Wesker pushes himself off the wall he was leaning against.

"Fascinating, your reflexes are quite sharp. When you want them to be."

"Can you quit with the creeper act and tell me what's going on?" I aim my bow to his head. Yeah he'd dodge the bloody shot but he'd also end up running into a well placed roundhouse back-kick and an axe-kick to the back of his head after he dodges that one.

"It would be more clear if I show you."

"I rather not walk into a trap thank you very much."

He smirks, "Someone very dear to you wishes to see you again, so he orchestrated this."

"Who?"

"I'll let you figure that one out for yourself."

I look Wesker up and down and cross my arms, "You're telling me you're a hired gun?" His eyes glow red and I sigh. "So Nemmy out there, is he yours?"

"I have no interest in failed experiments."

"Umbrella," I growl.

"We don't have time waste, darling girl. This town will be sanitized by sunrise."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know," I mutter.

"In due time. Now follow me, and you attempt to return to that BSAA team I will incapacitate you."

Now getting away wouldn't be too hard, I can knock Wesker out cold with just a thought, but if I want to get to whoever started this Wesker was my best bet. Sorry Chris. We march down the hall to the stairs that led up to the roof and Wesker pulled out a pair if parachutes for us to jump off the building. I never attempted to jump off a building more than three stories high, but it's a safe bet and extra two stories wouldn't do much to me if I land right.

Wesker straps the parachute on me, double checking everything was in its proper place. Protecting the merchandise I see. Then he straps on his own chute, the idiot overlooking a small buckle so I buckle it for him. He arches and eyebrow and I shrug.

"What, if you're going to lead me to the asshole responsible I need you in one piece."

"Tabitha won't be irritated when she finds out you're willingly traveling with me?"

"More like willingly didn't kick your sorry ass," a smirk. Plus Wesker, as admittedly attractive as he is, isn't quite my type.

"I suggest you keep your remarks to a minimum."

"And I suggest you keep all hands and feet inside the car at all times!" Before the smug bastard can respond I shove his ass off the roof.

Suddenly a loud crash of concrete makes me flinch and I find Nemmy stalking forward, looking pretty beat up might I add. Ah, he went after Tab. Silly goose.

"Sorry Big Boy, playtime's over," I wave a two finger salute and flip off the building.

Nemmy rushes forward trying to catch me and just as he was about to grab my ankle I deploy the shoot and he takes a five story nose dive into the street below. I wince, imagining how that must've hurt like hell. I follow after Wesker, landing a few buildings away and he helps me with chute. Seriously what do I look like to him, I can handle my damn self! I slap his hands away, tension rolling off him, and unfasten the chute. Suddenly a cold feeling slithers up my spine and I pick up a set of familiar, human scents. Fucking hell.

Wesker's exhales loudly and I turn to the USS team pointing their M4 at us. Okay so I know what Wesker wants, deliver me to whoever and hope I take him out so he doesn't have to. Then probably use me in his little 'New World' scheme. That's all peachy, it's not gonna happen but peachy. So what the hell did these Umbrella morons need me for?

Four Eyes shoots first, and I catch the dart aimed for my neck. Wesker suddenly wraps his arm around my waist, lifting me off my feet, and runs just as Nemmy joins the rooftop party. Wesker tosses me to the building a few meters away from us before taking the leap. I land just fine, kind of Spider-Man style, and as soon as Wesker joins me we keep rooftop hoping.

"Why don't we just get rid of them?" I ask.

"We are outnumbered and they are trained for battles with B.O.W."

"You admitting we have our hands full?"

"Want to eliminate them? Then by all means."

Just before we leap to the next building I grab his wrist and pull him behind a ventilation shaft. I concentrate on the concrete where I'm positive they'll land. I can feel the molecules buzz as they fought against me, wanting to stay bonded. I pull at bonds and just as the Wolfpack land they fall through the roof along with Nemmy.

"Clever," Wesker comments.

"Yeah well that won't occupy them for long." I look over the gaping hole, Nemmy pretty knocked out from the fall. Again I focus on him this time and look for the parasite in his system, once I caught I blow the thing to bits. An evil grin colors my face, "Nemmy here should keep them doing the tango for a while, if not kill them for us."

"Good, let's continue. We don't have all day." He grabs the sleeve of my jacket and hauls me to my feet.

"Jerk," I mutter.

**A/n: Yep... A Wesker/J.D. team up. This smells like fun.**


	12. Chapter 12 (Tab)

**I am on a roll here! Luckily, my head is cooperating enough that I'm able to write a chapter for this story as well. ^^ Yes, yes, yes, get the mocking over with now people. Or better yet, save it for the judge (A.J.) she'll be sure to give you guys what you need. Okay, that makes no sense, but hey, I did warn people that my head ain't right. Caffeine withdrawl is a bitch!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 12: I fall to…who?!**

"What the Hell just happened?!" Oh, boy Chris is really going in for answers isn't he? "And why are your eyes red? Who are you working for?" I'm pretty sure I ain't answering the last question as I've already stated who I was working for earlier, but I guess Chris thought that was a lie. Man needs to listen to his instincts a lot more before questioning someone who just did shit that a normal person isn't quite capable of doing.

I blink a few times as I stare at the still raging man. Hmm…this could be a lot of fun…if I weren't in such a blasted hurry. No I'm sorry, it can still be fun. "Do you want the long version or the short version?" Yeah, I'm a smart ass, but don't let that turn you all off. Okay, that so didn't sound right.

"As long as I get answers," Chris answers, crossing his arms and glaring at me. Like that was gonna intimidate me. I don't scare easy. Just ask anyone that has known me for as long as I've been alive on this planet and they'll be happy to tell ya.

"Well, I'm not human for one…well, you guys knew that one," I stated. "I'm something different…not an Umbrella experiment so get that thought out of your head right this damn minute!" I added when I saw his mouth open. "I wouldn't be caught dead with them…" I trail off, "Well alive."

"Okay, what about your eyes?" he inquires. Chris just has to ask me about that, doesn't he? Well, I ain't answering it.

I shrug. "Doesn't matter."

Chris growls, "Like Hell it doesn't!"

I blink. "Yo, dude, seriously, it doesn't matter. I am what I am. Nothing more and nothing less."

"All right," he sure didn't sound it. "Then what are you?"

Ah, that question. I so do hate it. And before I could answer the USS decide to rain in on our parade. Shit! I thought these guys could take a damn hint! I ain't interested in being their little science experiment. Sheesh…

"Where's Wesker when ya need him," I mutter.

"What?!" Oops, forgot Chris was here.

"Nothing," I mumble, grabbing Chris by the arm and hauling him out of the way as the USS start shooting darts all over the hall. Bastards just can't leave me alone! When I say no, I mean no! Great, sounded like Yo Semite Sam or however you pronounce his name. That little cartoon character on Bugs Bunny! The Red Midget I call him. Okay, back to the problem. "Stay here."

"Look…"

I hold up a hand. "I said, stay here. I'll take care of it."

And off I go into the wild hall of darts! I use that impressive inhuman speed of mine to rush into the midst of the group, ramming my hand into several chests and forcing those guys to learn how to fly into walls. Er, through them. Damn, I gotta watch the strength sometimes. I grab the wrist of one soldier, breaking it and using his gun on the skull of another. I really don't like these odds. There needs to be more of them or this is gonna get boring. I'm not really sure what happened next as I heard Chris shout out to me before I felt a prick in the side of my neck…several in fact before meeting up with the Goddamned floor!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ah, yes, short, but at least I attempted to put something up. You all should be proud of me! I know I am. I will attempt to make Tab's next POV a little longer…er, that is whenever she goes to waking up again. LOL. Have fun A.J.**


	13. Chapter 13 (JD)

**Okay so I am making the best effort I can to bulldoze through a serious writer's block here. My humor is having a drought if it wasn't already obvious. Maybe I should start reading again... Anyways! Here ya go.**

**Chapter 13: Eh... Now What?**

My feet stop moving, much to Wesker's annoyance -oh suck it up ya' dork!- and I feel something cause my stomach to twist to a knot. Something is off with Tab. Wesker sighs loudly and I deadpan, "You know they say patience is a virtue, get some."

A wicked smirk spreads across his face, "Someone like me has no need for patience."

I roll my eyes and brush past him, "Egomaniac."

"I heard that."

"Meant for you to hear it," I call over my shoulder as I stroll towards the fire escape. "By any chance, would there be reason for Umbrella to be after Tab?"

"Of course. Why?"

SHIT! Damn it, and she says _I_ can't stay out of trouble. I wave my hand to dismiss his question. Chris and the other BSAA are there to back her up, but it wouldn't hurt if I helped. My only problem is Wesker here wouldn't let me out of his sight now that we're working together to get the fuck out of town. Wonder if an old friend would pick up if I call for a favor...

"So where the hell are we headed?"

"There is a private monorail out of the city in the subway. We just need to get to a subway station."

Fantastic, nothing good _ever_ happens underground. It's dark, wet, away from public, the perfect breeding grounds for some mutated creepy crawlies. The next subway entrance was a mile away from our location, this should be fun. We hop down to ground level and peer over the corner to the streets. By now the outbreak had taken its toll and the chaos had calmed into a tragic aftermath of bodies and carnage. I grip my crossbow, since it's the quietist weapon I have aside from the blade stuffed in my boot. Wesker moves ahead, completely expecting me to follow. I roll my eyes and follow.

The streets are a maze of totaled cars and fires reaching to the late morning sky. Well, at least it's daytime for once. The sound of tearing flesh makes my skin crawl and I focus on the pounding of our boots against asphalt. Wesker smirks then glances over his shoulder, "I'm curious."

"Yeah, what about?"

"You're not human, why settle for a mundane existence as one?"

"Not something the likes of you would understand."

"I find there's not much I can't grasp."

"Oh, right, superior intellect and crap. Yeah, yeah."

"Well?"

I snort, "Why do _you_ care?"

"Reasons for why strong, intelligent people choose to waste away fascinate me -and irritate me."

"Then I suggest you save yourself the frustration and just take me to your leader."

Suddenly his large hand wraps around my neck and the back of my skull makes friends with some lovely plexiglass. Still, the impact causes a crack and I stare into reptilian eyes.

"You think you're amusing don't you?"

"I think I'm adorable," I smirk.

Wesker huffs almost in disgust and continues to stalk down the street, "Nuisance."

"Asshole."

I pat the sore spot on the back of my head when suddenly Wesker's arm shoots out ahead of me like a bar to stop me. A herd of zombies stood idly in the middle of the street looking pretty bored. He grabs the front of my red shirt and pulls me into a nearby alley. I smack at his hands like a priss so he'd let go and we march forward, until something made the hairs at the nape stand. I turn, slowly, and look into a pair of ruby eyes. His lips curl into a smile as two more people flanked him.

"It's been a while, Precious," his voice was suave like velvet.

"Dick."

Wesker steps to my side and glowers at the trio.

"Thanks for your help but we got it from here, Wesker."

OH HELL NO! What the FUCK? My entire body feels like it burst into flames and my eyes burn gold as I turn to Wesker. "_Them_? You're a hired gun for the fucking Lamia?!"

He ignores my tiny outburst and smirks at the trio of twits, "The agreement was I deliver the girl to your clan patriarch."

Dick chuckles, "Despite what he looks like he isn't naive. He's pretty aware of your intentions with our precious girl over there."

I really wish he'd stop with the names. Well this isn't really the time for a showdown so...

I aim my arrow for Dick's head, as expected the cocky bastard catches it without realizing it's an exploding arrow. It goes boom. Wesker and I book it. And the Three Stooges fall quickly in pursuit. My happy ass gets a brilliant idea, not really, and I head back towards the herd of zombies. I dance around their swipes and look back in time to watch a zombie grab Anna by the hair. A brief snicker erupts through my lips and I slide under a zombie's arms like a game of limbo. Out of nowhere Wesker wraps his arm around my waist and hauls me into the nearest building, a tall ass apartment complex. Fun.

He closes the door behind us and barricades it with some debris nearby. When he turns around I cross my arms and glare into his shades, "Lamia? Are you serious?"

"You have no right to chastise me." He steps up to look down on me, "As far as I'm concerned you're nothing more than a tool."

"You must be confused, the only _tool_ in this room just so happens to be you. Jeez man!" I throw my hands up in the air, "I know you're trying to create your own organization and world but you have to be desperate to work with leeches!"

"You're trying my patience."

"I thought someone like you has no need for patience."

"INSOLENT GIRL! Enough, we have somewhere to be."

"Yeah, where, 'cause it sure as hell isn't going to be the Lamia's bloody lair."

He brushes past me and I follow him until something moving around in the vents catches our attention. Wesker reaches back to grab my hand and runs down the hall. The vent system above us starts to crumble and black ooze spills from the shaft. Are you fucking kidding me?

We rush up the stairs and suddenly the building shakes from an unexpected explosion. Wesker pins me to a wall and uses his body as a shield from the flaming plaster raining down on us. Okay what the hell was that? And why the hell is he so overprotective, not acting like his usual self that's for sure. Frankly it's getting annoying. We ascend the stairs as far as we could and wander into a hall being eaten away by a fire.

There was a very alluring, masculine scent on this floor. What is going on? Wesker leads me through the fiery mess. Okay, so apparently the Lamia want me alive for something, which is weird because the last thing they would want is for me to be breathing. I stare at the back of Wesker's head for a moment. So he lost his boss's trust, why does that not surprise me. Still, Wesker has resources I could use to help Tab out if she doesn't get herself out of the jam she seems to be in. Let's just hope Blondie doesn't stuff me into some incubator before I get a chance to find out if Tab's ok.


	14. Chapter 14 (JD)

**Chapter 14: Lonely, oh so lonely.**

A fiery beam nearly falls on Wesker's head, ha the idea of Wesker being bald is kinda funny, but I grab the stupid thing and save him from a bad hair day. "HOT, hot, hot!"

I flick the thing elsewhere and shake my hand. Wesker turns around and catches my wrist, forces me to turn my hand over, and glares at the welts and blisters on my palm.

"Moron, couldn't you have just told me to move?"

I deadpan and kick at his shin. The second his face contorted in temporary pain a smirk broke across my face. "Move, I'm about to kick your shin."

"I have no time for your nonsense and I don't want damaged goods."

My head jerks back a moment, that just didn't sound right. I lift my so called damaged hand to his face, "Talk to the hand, Blondie."

Wesker growls, his eyes burning red through the sunglasses, then finally notices my hand is just red like I high-fived too hard. He stares for a moment, "Oh, you have accelerated healing."

I grin and turn my hand to flip him the bird and stick my tongue out. Before I could walk around him he grabs my finger. Ow, ow, ow! Mother fucker! "I thought you didn't want damaged goods," I squeak.

A triumphant smirk colors his face, "Can you regrow limbs?"

"No, mother ducker, I can't regrow limbs! Do I look like a fucking starfish to you?!"

He let go, that stupid smirk still plastered on his face, "Actually they're called sea stars now. They are not fish."

"Frankly, Sherlock, I don't give a damn. Let's just get out this building before it collapses."

"Agreed."

He turns around and lazy shuffling catches my attention. Hm, fun. Barbecue zombies nearby. I pull out my M&P9, stealth isn't really required here, and walk cautiously beside Wesker. The tension radiating from his tall frame washes over me, it was a familiar protective sensation. I hadn't sensed it since I worked with Lola's big brother, Vincent. He's the epitome of an Alpha, always protecting the squad like they were part of his wolf pack. Wonder how the hulking softy is doing now.

Just then a speeding Crimson Head covered in flames pulls me away from my musings. I take the shot to its head and suddenly the hall feels warmer. Wesker nods towards a room when our path was blocked. He aims his gun into the dark, oh yeah, even as super Wesker his eyes are just as useful as vomit flavored Peptobismol. Shame, I can see just fine. A smirk breaks across my lips when I put the gun down to my side and waltz in the room. His puzzled expression was priceless.

"C'mon, Blondie, there's nothing in here." He strolls in, and trips over a desk chair tipped over on the floor with a gruff yelp. I couldn't help barking a laugh, "Oh right, except for some overturned furniture. My bad, Bro."

"You'll regret that," he hisses through his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Until then I can't help messing with ya'. Now get up 'cause your ruckus attracted some unwanted visitors."

I see red dots in the dark and they turn towards the mob of zombies crowding the doorway. He sighs and I pull the sleeve of his jacket to lead him towards the windows. After pulling back the dark, heavy curtains I slide the doors open to the balcony and Wesker shuts them closed behind them. He deadpans as we traipsed along the balcony.

"You could've opened the curtains earlier."

"Yep."

He rolls his eyes and grabs my waist, again. Can he cut that out?! In a burst of power he rushes along the balcony and hops onto the roof of another, smaller building. I smack at his grip and he drops me unceremoniously to my feet.

"Can't you just tell me to move along instead of grab me like a sack of potatoes ya' dunce?!" He clenches his jaw and I straighten out my clothes, "Damn it all, do you need human contact or something that bad?"

"You're not precisely human."

"You know what I mean!" I shout, near ready to throw a hissy fit. I don't like being touched. The look on Wesker's face suddenly gave me an idea. "Wait.. Aw did baby Wesker never get hugs?"

"What?"

"Aw! That's why you boss people around and want to destroy the world. It's just baby Wesker crying out for help."

"You're being ridiculous. Let's go."

I hold out my arms to him, "Ok bring it in big guy. I'll make an exception."

"What?"

I deadpan and stalk closer, pretty much looking like a zombie mysef, "C'mon, Blondie."

"We don't have time for this." I lunge for Wesker but in a burst of speed he evades me, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Stop fighting it. You need a hug, Bro."

"Do not!"

I give him a look and try for another hug. He ducks under my arms looking pretty peeved. Oh no, it won't be that easy. I match his speed and wrap my arms around the grumpy super villain, pinning his arms to his sides, and hug the bastard and pat his back like burping a baby. "Aw see? Wesker is worthy of hugs. You're worthy," I whisper dramatically.

"Are you quite finished?"

"Not until the message gets through."

Wesker's eyes glower red down at me and I beam a smile, "Feel better?"

"No."

"Well _I_ do now. Next time just tell me where to go, jerk. I'm not a rag doll you know."

"All right, get off, _now_."

"Since you asked so nicely," I roll my eyes as I let the guy go. Haha I don't know why I get a kick out of pissing him off but I do. Oh well. Sucks to be him.

"Let's just get going. We don't have time for this foolishness."

I walk behind him, "Oh but you have time to be a jerk don'tcha'?"

"Nuisance," he mutters.

"Asshole."

We drop back down to the city streets and use alleyways to avoid the masses of C-Virus infected dumbasses. Although now I'm pretty sure Lamia were tracking us. So, Wesker was intending to abscond with me after all. How predictable. Now that his boss wasn't trusting him what does he plan to do?

"So now what, Blondie?"

He groans in frustration, "You better stop with that ridiculous name. What are you referring to?"

"Now that the Lamia don't trust you you're obviously not going to take me to the clan's leader, not that you could've in the first place." Wesker huffs, he don't know me very well do he? "What's your plan?"

"Why would I share such sensitive information with you?"

"Because whatever you're planning involves me and I'm rather preoccupied if you hadn't noticed." He arches and eyebrow and throws a sideways glance. "I have friends to worry about and others to kill."

"Tabitha is capable to deal with her own predicaments. Besides, she has those BSAA dogs to watch for her. As for your other friend, don't be too concerned. You will have your chance to eliminate him."

The way he said that, with a smirk like he was thinking of an inside joke, "What's in it for you if I kill him?"

Wesker's smirk grows into a devious grin and if Tab was here she'd die from either fright or some intense orgasm. Typical, he wasn't going to answer. So he was only pretending to work for the Lamia only to sic me on them like some rabid attack animal. Fun. Oh well, it's not rocket surgery to figure out what a power hungry researcher with a god complex would want.

All of a sudden a wall blew up from beside us, tossing us who knows where and separating us. My ears are ringing and tiny jolts of pain ripple through me as I stare at the bits of brick and glass embedded in my leather jacket. Damn it, it's my favorite one! A zombie shambles over to me with glowing pinkish-red eyes and his skin starts to fall off. I try to stand but my legs didn't feel like cooperating. Fuck.

The zombie lunges in Bloodshot form and I hold it back as it snaps its mangled teeth for my neck. Mother fucker, these assholes are persistent! I reach for my handgun lying somewhere close by as I fight to keep from getting chewed on. Eventually the asshole got on my last nerve and I opt for punching through its bloody skull. His jaw is frozen and his body twitches from the shock. I push the idiot off me and curb stomp his chest until his glowing organs are snuffed out.

"Bitch," I mutter as I reach for my gun.

I look up and a zombie snarls as it lunges for me. I avoid the attack and shoot at another zombie close by. After a closer look I realize I flew through the wall of a holding cell, crap. The explosion projected me into a police station. Well _this_ isn't ironic. I wander down the aisle and walk up a flight of stairs into an office full of zombie cops. Hm, target practice.

**A/n: Er.. Yeah well this was an odd little bit. But I thought Wesker running from JD was a funny visual.**


	15. Chapter 15 (Tab)

**Hehehehehehhe….oh this is gonna be loads of fun. I'm not sure why, but this little chapter come to my mind and I have to write it out! My muse will not die! Well, it can, but it won't.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 15: That's it you…off my planet!**

I'm pretty sure it was the bond that I had with J.D that allowed me to see everything that she was going through with Wesker. I do have to say it was fine entertainment. And I seriously wish these bastards hadn't injected me with so many damn tranquilizers…I'm in a goddamn coma! Or like one anyway. I can't see anything, but I can damn sure hear a lot and see what's happening through the pack bonds. Now if only I could break out of this damn tube I've been placed in I'll be happy. I don't like being cooped up.

Oh, nice, she's in the police station and—fucking Hell! Police Zombies?! Okay, that is so not cool. Well, at least J.D's right—target practice. I just wish I were there with her. I do so enjoy popping heads off left and right. It's a great joy and past time of mine…well, when I ain't running away from stupid assholes.

As I watch J.D shoot the zombies left and right, I can't help little chuckles of amusement as I listen to her say the most interesting shit to these guys. Hell, you'd think they were still alive and trying to get into her pants or something. Like I said, very amusing.

_You missed one, _I say through the bond.

**FUCKING HELL! **Ah, it is amusing to see her jump about twenty feet into the damn air. I think I'll hold onto that as blackmail. **Where the Hell are you?!**

If I could shrug I would, but I am incapable of movement at the moment. _Oh, you know, just hanging around in a tube…or floating as I should say. It's a bit wet in here._

**You all right?** Ah, my incessant worrier.

_Fuck, no I am not all right! I am in a damn tube floating in God only knows what and I have no idea where in the Hell I am! I'm pretty much comatose._

**Christ on a crutch! Can't you stay out of trouble?!**

I deadpan, _funny, very funny. _Or at least it felt like I could anyway.

**Why are Umbrella after you? **A nice question that I really didn't want to answer. Sheesh…and if I tried lying J.D wouldn't be one bit fooled. Fuck my life. **Tab? **Ah, she's annoyed. Well, so am I sister.

_Well…let's just say that Spencer is pretty damn sick in the fucking head. And I could use some help in escaping this damn place. So yeah, a little help will be beneficial._

**Great…how am I supposed to do that with Wesker around?**

If I were there I'd be looking at her like she was mental and—_Nice shot._

I felt her smile. **Thanks, I try.**

_Welcome, now as for your earlier question, bring the bastard along. Hell you can do that ya know. After all, I'm pretty sure he's got some business to wrap up with Spencer, use it against Wesker to get him to come here. And before you ask…currently they have me in the city hall._

**I thought you didn't know where they were keeping you?!** Oh, she's pissed. Lovely. Something else for me to deal with later on down the road. I do so hate being placed on the damn chopping block.

_They talk loudly here. I can't move and I'm pretty sure I'm sleeping, but I can hear what's going on around me. You know it's something that all werewolves are capable of doing. Defense mechanism to keep us from being killed._

I heard her sigh. **Oh, yeah forgot. Okay. Hang on, I'm coming.**

_Well what in the Hell was I supposed to hang on to? Oh and before you do that…better check the back area of the station…I think someone's there._

**Huh?**

_Just do it, J.D._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, that's all she wrote for this one. Hey, gimme a break, I just wanted to throw in a little bit of a WTF moment here. I think it turned out rather good…not much action, but good. The humor was definitely here…or as much as I could filter in without it being too sarcastic. Anyhoo, I'm gonna let A.J get back in the ring. If I come up with something else, I'll be sure to let you all know. LOL**


	16. Chapter 16 (JD)

**Chapter 16: DJ Spin Me A Beat!**

A zombie with a baton swings lazily at me. I grab his hand and spin under his wrist, disarming the idiot, and bash his own baton into his head. Then I hold my other arm straight and shoot into a female receptionist's head as she shambled towards me. I was done redecorating the office in zombie heads and corpses, but there was still ruckus going on somewhere in the building. Thankfully it's on the same floor so no exploring the police station. I walk out the office into a hall and keep the gun pointing straight ahead.

Beyond a pair of double doors I can hear the chaos, and smell it too -yuck. Smart mouth comments boom loudly and a smirk breaks across my lips before I open the doors. I rush up the small flight of stairs into the main lobby. My jaw nearly drops, if it wasn't for the Whopper that spotted me in my little corner and makes me grit my teeth. Shit!

He charges towards me and I flip overhead, landing on its back. My gun goes empty into the Whopper's cranium and he tumbles to the ground like a boulder, if boulders were giant balls of decaying lard. "Sorry, Tubby, can't have it your way."

A screech makes me whip around and watch a Bloodshot tackle me to the ground. He straddles my waist and tries to claw at me. "Hands off you grabby douchebag!"

I grip his wrists and he tries to snap at my neck. A shotgun goes off and the Bloodshot's head splatters everywhere, including me. Damn it, I actually like these clothes ya' know! Tall, dark, and handsome approaches and lends me a hand. He pulls me up and we stand back to back against the horde.

"So, what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" I mutter.

**_Really, J.D? I can still hear you._**

_Just a joke, chillax._

Jace chuckles and pumps his shotgun before firing at a row of zombies, "Looking after my troublemaking sis, nothing new. Have you seen her?"

**_Have you tried the giant tube in City Hall ya' dope?_**

I roll my eyes and thin out the swarm, "Umbrella captured her."

"What?! Geez, she likes running into these guys doesn't she?"

"I don't think she's very chuffed about being in a tube like some alien."

**_Thanks for that comparison_**, her tone falls flat and I grin as I fan-kick a zombie's head off his shoulders.

_Any time!_

Jace grabs my wrist and hauls me away, making me nearly fall on my ass. Before I say a word I catch a whiff of what spooked Jace. Nemmy got bored of playing with Wolfpack apparently and I'm just a big bowl of fun, great. I close the door behind me just as Nemesis crashes through the doors and roars. Jace lets out a breath in relief then looks me in the eyes intensely.

"How do we find her?"

"All I know is they're holding her in City Hall, just not sure for how long."

"What do you mean?"

"Wesker warned me the town is getting nuked by tonight."

He just stares, petrified, then a snarl grows in his chest, "Wesker?"

"Yeah, and he's probably looking for me."

"Oh, well, this all sounds like _so_ much fun! By the way, where the hell were you when Tab was getting got by Umbrella?"

Er... I smile sheepishly and pat his arm, "How about we catch up with Tab and spring her outta City Hall?"

"Yeah, genius idea, Supergirl," he mutters as he walks forward.

I gnaw on my lower lip and follow behind him with my head down. Yeah, I wouldn't be too thrilled if I was him either. Jace stops in the middle of the hall and I step beside him, watch his lips curl into a grimace. Wesker stands like statue with a smirk on his mug, "Didn't expect to see you so soon, Jace."

"Oh, my fault. Should I come back at a later time?"

"You have something that belongs to me."

Oh ew! "C'mon, Blondie, you can be more original than _that_!" I blurt out.

"Silence, the grown ups are talking."

I growl and Jace hides me from Wesker's view, "I don't see your name on it."

It? I'm an _it_ now? Wesker scoffs and crosses his arms, "In time she will. Step aside."

I deadpan, is he serious?

**_Does he _look_ like he's joking?_**

_Oh hey! I forgot you were there for a sec. What's he mean by 'In time she will?'_

**_Take a guess, Braniac._**

_He plans on using me for Project W two-point-o?_

**_Great job! Here's your cookie._**

_Lies! You can't give me a cookie,_ I pout and Wesker arches an eyebrow.

Finally I notice him and Jace had been entertained by my facial expressions the whole time. Tab laughs in my head and I clear my throat, "I uh, was just remembering something. Like Spencer having Tab hostage."

"What? That old fossil is still making a mess of things?" Wesker asks.

"You think the geezer would give up on his ambition for godliness? Please," I roll my eyes. "Now if you will excuse us, we have a peeved red-head to find."

"I'm coming with you."

"Like hell you are!" Jace points his gun at Wesker.

Um...

**_Long story. Can you please stop my brother from shooting holes into the walls?_**

I tug at Jace's jacket, using my innocent girl face and tone, "Can't we keep him? He can help."

"Why?"

"Three super freaks are better than one?" I see the smile trying to crack his serious mask and rolls his eyes. "Hey, this way we can keep an eye on him."

"Fine. But if he pees on the carpet _you_ clean up after him."

"Okay!"

Wesker's jaw set like he's annoyed. Haha yeah we did just refer to him as a not housebroken puppy. We leave the police station through the back exit of the locker rooms. Again we stalk down and alley when all three of us stop abruptly at the odd smell, bloody Lamia! We exchange glances and keep walking as they follow. Jace starts to whistle some happy tune and Wesker gives him a weird look.

"Must you do that?"

An evil grin crosses my face and I start beat boxing, as well as a drunk dad trying to be cool. I start to get into it and dance along to my poor excuse of a beat and Wesker face palms. Oh Geebuzz I made Wesker face palm! Jace starts laughing his ass off and Tab cackles in my head. Jace follows my lead and starts with his crazy dancing and Tab nearly blows my eardrums out. Wesker's wearing the most malevolent expression I've ever seen. He never looked that way in the games. He's probably cursing us out in his head by now.

**_Wouldn't be surprised. Only you and Jace would start dancing in the middle of an alley during an outbreak while being followed._**

_Not true! You would be too_, I grin to nothing really and hear Tab laugh, probably guessing at my expression.

A slow clap echoes behind us. Well, party's over. We turn to my two not-so-favorite Lamia. "Hey, where's the red-head?" I point towards them. "She zombie poop now?" They growl and I smirk, "That's what I thought."

**a/n: so finals had me bogged down and Sarah has a bit of a cold. Sorry. Hope to update all of the stories soon. Still a bit drained. **


	17. Chapter 17 (Tab)

**Got this idea for reading too many damn fics lately! ^^**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 17: truth will out…I don't wanna tell it though!**

I gotta say, this was thoroughly entertaining. I do enjoy watching Jace and J.D working together, brings back times of the old days…which aren't all that old now that I think about it. And now that Wesker is with them—I'm pretty sure that Jace will be doing all he can to irritate the man. Hell, I would too if I were in his position. After all…when Jace found out that Blondie there was my mate he didn't take it so well. Said man didn't take it all that greatly either…like it was my damn fault!

Sigh.

Oh, look, Spencer is back with Sergei! Yes, that idiot is also alive and kicking! Really, I hate those two greatly and if I can get out of here I'd be able to give them a piece of my mind. Or my fist whichever comes first. The fact that they wanna turn me into one of their slaves (AKA bodyguards) is a bit unnerving. Coupled with the fact that Spencer wants to put me in a breeding program doesn't make things sound any better.

**_He what?!_**

Oops, forgot about my link to J.D.

_Hey, how's it going?_

**_You've got some explaining to do when we get you the Hell out of there!_**

Sigh, like I have time for that. _Lovely, do hurry. It is getting a bit boring hearing these two chatting about how great I'll be once their done turning me into some breeding mare and their personal assassin._

**_We're coming, just hang on!_**

_To what?_

**_Don't get smart with me!_**

Oh, I'm so scared! Not really, not since I'm in this blasted hell. I'd rather get into a fight with Wesker (one on one) than deal with this shit at the moment. But for now, all I have to do is wait…and pray that Jace doesn't go flying off the handle once he finds out what Spencer wants me for. After all, I never did tell him when Umbrella had first captured me. Yeah, that conversation outta go real freakin' well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Really short, but this is all I could think of! After all, Tab is pretty much SOL on the action right now. Hopefully, they'll get her out and then we'll see her kicking ass again, but for now…this is all I got.**


	18. Chapter 18 (JD)

**Chapter 18: The Three Musketeers.. Wait we don't use muskets.**

Dick is a major... dick! He wrapped his hands around my wrists and held them over my head. His body was uncomfortably close to press me to the brick wall behind me. Where are Jace and Wesker? Currently fighting a horde a nosy Shrieker summoned our way and dealing with Royce.

With his free hand Dick cups my face and grins widely. A second set of razor sharp teeth bursts through his gums and make his mouth resemble a Great White shark's nasty business. His hand slithers down my neck and rests at the swell of my lady chest.

"Touchy mother fucker! I'll rip that hand off!"

Dick leans forward and laps roughly at the carotid pulse pumping behind my skin, "Excited are we?"

"Yeah, can't wait to tear your heart out," I growl.

Just as he opened his mouth for a bite Wesker pulls him off by the hair, "No one damages her, but me."

I arch an eyebrow and shoot at the Bloodshot lunging for the pair. The thing falls and in a fit of rage I plunge my hand into Dick's chest. His sternum crunches under the force and viscera drips down my elbow as I burrow deeper through bone and muscle. Dick releases an ungodly screech as I rip through him searching for his heart. The vital muscle pumps erratically in my fist and I squeeze, savoring the last bits of his unlife I'm about to end.

"Told you so," I smirk.

"Can you hurry?" Wesker grunts as he shoots at the zombies Dick attracted.

I pull his heart out and watch the life in his ruby eyes go out. Wesker drops the corpse unceremoniously and I feel something primal surge through me.

I rush towards a zombie cop firing lazily, I dodge every bullet and jump. My spinning fly kick bursts his head into tapioca then sweep quick at a zombie thinking it could be slick and grab me from behind. I curb stomp his head into skull fragments and back fist another's head before she lunged for me. I snap her neck from behind and hook kick a hooker from my right, splitting the back of her head open with my heel.

Some six foot tall asshole tries to bite my face off and I flip the bastard over my head into the nearest wall. His head splatters against the wall like a watermelon. A business woman grabs my wrist and I force her arm to spin back the wrong way like a windmill. Her shoulder cracks several times before she finally lost her balance from my attack and falls on her back. Before she could get up I kick her head like a soccer ball and smacks the side of Jace's head.

"Hey!"

A grin breaks across my face and he sinks his canines into a Shrieker before it had a chance to run off. Well, at least you can't get infected for ingesting a virus. Blech! He tears the fragile throat up like tissue paper then we look to Wesker whom seemed to be enjoying the whole show. He smirks as he shakes his head.

"Savages," he mutters and turns towards the street.

"Where'd Royce go?" I ask.

"Fled when the group grew too large for him to handle."

"Wimpy vampire for someone built like a UFC fighter huh?" Jace comments.

"You have no idea."

After a moment of wandering through the maze of abandoned cars, and Jace's whistling to some tune, I finally recognize the song. I hop in place like some hyper active puppy. "Ooh, ooh, I'm a street walking cheetah with a heart full of napalm!"

"Yeah! You know the song?!" Jace asks.

"Oh no," Wesker mutters as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

We start rocking out with invisible guitars and I sing the words with my best scratchy rocker voice, which isn't really all that horrible to be honest.

**Whatever helps you get through the night, dear.**

_Ooh, sing back up for me!_

**I can't ya' dope. I'm sleeping remember? Can ya' hurry it up. I don't like getting all pruny.**

_Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say your Majesty!_

We find the front entrance to City Hall and just waltz into the building... Although in my and Jace's case I mean that literally. Ha I love when Jace acts loopy along with me, brings back memories.

**Yeah, that you too can't take anything seriously for more than three seconds!**

_Now that's not- Oh look a butterfly!_

I can feel Tab deadpan but struggle to keep her mental laughter subdued. Even she can't resist a good laugh, especially at the expense of Wesker's last nerve. We wander down the main lobby when suddenly Nemmy jumps down from somewhere above and roars. A chandelier hanging from some wire trembles and crashes into his head, abruptly ending his grand entrance. I blink, exchange looks with the guys, and we continue walking up the stairs. Okay... That was a fail on Nemmy's part...

A miniature version of the town incased in glass was set up at the top of the stairs, ha what an ugly town. And we stroll towards the hall to the attorney offices. Okay this is way too empty. I'm not enjoying the silence. Something is definitely wrong.

"Hey, do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Jace asks.

"Could be those cameras following our every move," Wesker nods towards one as it oscillates, tracking our movements.

"Couldn't you have mentioned that earlier?!" I hiss and shove him so hard he ran into a column. Oops.

He steps back and his broken sunglasses fall apart from his face as reptile eyes glow malevolently towards me. Jace starts to bray like a horse and Wesker simply discards the glasses and pulls out new ones from his coat pocket. Hey! How many spares is that guy hiding?

"That's the second pair you break, I'd advise you not to go for a third," Wesker growls.

"Hey, I just wanna know how many licks does it take to get to end of your supply. Is it even necessary to carry spares?"

Wesker rolls his eyes with a sigh, "Nuisance."

"Asshole," I mutter back.

"Jace!" He grins.

**A/n: lol I'm so immature.**


	19. Chapter 19 (JD)

**So not getting many reviews is pretty discouraging, after all we write for others and not just for our own entertainment. Anyways, the show will continue.**

**Chapter 19: Word of the day is Oops**

Wesker and I arch an eyebrow at Jace's cheerful outburst and I chuckle. The guy's fun. Now time to get serious.

**Well fucking finally!**

_Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a bunch your Majesty._

I can almost imagine her deadpan, **I'm not wearing any at the moment, dope.**

_Ok over share!_

**Hurry it up! It's boring in here.**

That last part almost sounded like a whine. Aw, poor Tab needs a dose of carnage. Yeah better move my ass a little quicker. So... Where would you hide a science project? It would have to be somewhere secure and inconspicuous. Hm... Oh!

I take off down the hall and the boys quickly follow. Jace falls into step with me, his serious face on, "From the way you just took off I'm guessing you had a breakthrough?"

"Yahtzee ragazzo."

Wesker glances towards me, small smirk softening his severe facial features, "Bilingual?"

"Hai!"

Jace chuckles, "Try quadlingual. She has a knack for picking up languages quickly."

"Makes sense for a prodigy to be talented with languages."

My eyes suddenly bug out of my head and I trip over a 'wet floor' sign. You'd think I'd notice a neon yellow piece of plastic in the middle of the hall. Jace bursts out laughing, I hope he literally busts a gut.

**Oh c'mon that was funny!**

I growl inwardly and Wesker helps me up with a smirk he's trying unsuccessfully to hide. "Is something the matter, J.D?"

"Oh don't play innocent with me. How did you know-"

"I do conduct background checks on my potential commodities."

Right, he wouldn't be Wesker if he didn't know all there is to know about people of interest. Why me though? Oh wait, stupid question.

**Duh.**

Cracking bounces off the grey walls and chunks of whatever it was clatters like stone falling on the marble floors. Reptilian shrieks echo down the hall and a group of Strelats race towards us like cheetahs. Shit! Some hang back and fire thorns at us while others go for releasing toxins at close proximity. Annoying little bastards! Wesker quickly shields me from the projectiles and I hop over him like some kid playing leap frog to charge at the Strelat. It stands to fire again but I leap and smash my knee into its face. I sweep kick at a second trying to fire at Jace and stomp on its enormous head for good measure. The Strelat dealing with Wesker suddenly decides to target me and I hide behind a column, only to hear it shriek in pain shortly after.

"J.D!" Jace screams and a chill runs up my spine.

I duck and the column crumbles as Nemmy smashes through it and wraps its slimy, purple tentacles around my waist. Jace and Wesker fire as I struggle to squirm away from his grasp. The remaining tentacle hardens to a deadly spear. Shit! Now that I got rid of the parasite it only kills not take orders. I drop my handgun and grab the spear-like tentacle before it burrowed into my face. Nemmy roars in frustration as he struggles to overpower me. Crap I really don't wanna pull out my party tricks here.

**Why the hell not?!**

_You know exactly why not!_

**Oh yeah, ****_her_****.**

Finally Nemmy gets tired of getting shot to hell and tosses me like a piece of trash. I lost count how many walls the asshole used me to wreck through. My whole body rippled with pain and my muscles refuse to move an inch. I was lightheaded, pretty much seeing stars like the Willy Coyote after getting hit by a truck.

"Hey!" Warm hands flutter over my face and shoulders. Rough skin scratches at my cheek and my blurry vision starts to clear. "Wake up. Are you all right?"

I finally get myself together and my breath hitches as I blink a few more times to ascertain what I'm staring at. Silky, blondish-brown hair creates a shadow over his blue eyes. Damn the man looks good with a little stubble! His eyes lock with mine a bit more intensely than needed and I suck in a breath. His clean scent makes my heart jump and I try to sit up.

"I'm alive at least," I groan at the stiffness of my neck and back muscles. Nemmy is really asking for it.

Leon brushes some dust off my leather jacket and helps me stand. He looks back at the crater in the wall then back to me. "What happened?"

I deadpan, um... Is it really that hard to figure it out on your own? "I wondered what the life of a wrecking ball is like."

He arches an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? And what's your consensus?"

Oh wise guy huh? "It's smashing!" I say cheerily.

Oh great just a few seconds with the guy and I'm already cracking cheesy lines. Leon chuckles and looks me over. "You're tougher than you look there.. Uh, sorry didn't catch your name."

"What? Damn it fell out my pocket again?" I say as I look at the ground like searching for something.

**Remind me to CAT scan your head. Wrecking walls with your skull can't be good for ya', **I can imagine Tab deadpan and I smile.

"It's J.D."

"Leon. We should probably find a way out of here instead of walking in the life of a wrecking ball."

"Wonderful idea, except I'm looking for someone. She's five-six, red hair, probably nude floating in a tube. Have you seen her?"

His eyes grow wide and his jaw slacks a little, "Floating in a tube?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Wait, was she captured by Umbrella?"

I knew he wasn't just a pretty face! "Yep, and I don't plan on letting them keep her for much longer."

"All right, I'll help you look."

Yay! I nod, happy I didn't break out Futterwacken or something. That'd be embarrassing.

**And physically impossible.**

_Oh hush! It still looks cool._

**True. Oh, hot stuff is speaking to you.**

"What?"

Leon chuckles as he rolls his eyes, "Where should we go?"

"The records room. It's the most guarded room in City Hall so Umbrella would think it's way too obvious to hide her there, which is exactly why they did."

He arches an eyebrow and shrugs, "Makes sense to me."

Really? Cool! Leon speaks loony!

**Good, that'll definitely will come in handy in the long run.**

_Long run?_

Tab's mental cackles fade like a Cheshire Cat fading into thin air. I should stop watching Alice and Wonderland.. I'll end up more loony than I already am. Ha, Dr. Loony.

**Focus!**

Oh! Right! Hottie to follow. Er... Ok I don't usually get that distracted by pretty faces. What the hell? Leon leads me down the hall past Nemmy's handiwork... Or is it my handiwork since I'm the one that flew through those walls. Anyways, yeah I'm inclined to agree with Tab's suggestion about the CAT scan. Leon stops before rounding a corner.

I step beside him and listen in, gross sounds like someone's nom-nom-noming on flesh. We cross the hall quietly to find a group digging into a victim like a starving fat boy digging into a three tier cake. Awesome. We make it past the zombies without trou...

Oof! I run into Leon's back and raise to the tips of my toes to peer over his shoulder. An even larger group of zombies traipsed lazily in the lobby, some of which looked like firemen and spec ops with assault rifles. Eh what was I going to say again? He glances over his shoulder, just realizing I was clutching his jacket to keep balanced.

"How important is your friend to you?"

"Very funny, Kennedy," I hiss.

He arched an eyebrow and quickly spins to face me. The guy knocks me off balance and wraps his hand to the small of my back before my rear met the floor. We stumble back against the wall, out of sight from the swarm, and his gaze pierces my own.

"How do you know my name?"

Oops, he only introduced himself as Leon...

**Smooth**


	20. Chapter 20 (JD)

**Chapter 20: Service in federal buildings suck!**

Oh my gods! My body simultaneously burst into tingly butterflies and froze over. My focus zeroes in on the large, rough hand pressed to my back and that overpowering scent of clean linen and gunpowder. Focus, focus, FOCUS ON HIS WORDS, STUPID! I shake my head, trying really hard not to tremble as the male was currently pinning me to the wall and furiously suspicious. His eyes were beyond charming despite the intensity and I fought the urge to look at his mouth. I smirk, yeah play it cool!

Tab's inner snickering rings loudly, _Not helping!_

"Are you going to answer my question or just stand there all day?" His deep voice sends delightful tremors through my limbs.

What the FUCK, man! I don't behave this way. Geebuzz not even the one boyfriend I _did_ have affect me this way! Ooh I so hate fangirling with a passion. That's it! I shove Leon away from my personal space, grab the lapel of his white, button down shirt, and pin him to the wall in my place. The top button of his shirt gone to shit as I accidentally pulled it off.

"Not so fun getting manhandled huh?" I would probably look more intimidating if Leon wasn't taller than me.

His heart rate accelerated and heat radiates stridently from his skin. He ain't the only one let me tell you. Having just pinned Leon S. Kennedy to the wall is more nerve wracking than I thought it would be. I was expecting him to pull some secret service combat move, not stare at me with sparkling blue eyes wide in shock. Hm, the guy feels pretty firm. OH cripes! Yeah, fondle the man. This is _so_ the best time for this.

From the uncontrollable cackles Tab was spewing I could tell she was getting a kick out of my inner dilemma. I think I should let her stew in that tube a while longer.

**Don't even think about it!**

_... I... Just did..._

**YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

My eyes dart across his face, gauging his mood. It was an intense mood but he was subduing it rather well, whatever it is he's feeling. "Look, just because I know who you are doesn't mean you can go around pinning people to walls. You know better than that."

"Apparently not," he smirks.

I arch an eyebrow, okay...

"Still waiting for an answer."

"I work for the BRS and your name had popped up in files now and then."

**Nice one. Didn't even bat an eye.**

_Learned from the Master of Fib._

**Bill Clinton?**

I deadpan, funny.

Leon huffs, "Never heard of you."

I step back to let Leon gather himself, "That's a shame. We know quite a bit about _you_ Agent Kennedy. So, can we please get back to looking for my partner?"

"As long as you promise not to slam me against more walls. I think you left a bruise," he winces as he rolls his shoulders.

Aw, but I kinda actually enjoyed doing that.

**I bet.**

_Hush!_

We look back to the giant swarm and try to think of a plan. Normally I'd go nuke these guys but I hadn't used those abilities in a decade. Aside from being out of practice using my supernatural abilities does unpleasant things to my psyche. I mostly relied on my hyper senses, my speed and strength are just a product of constant conditioning. Ha and Arisu said I needed a less violent hobby.

Our only bet to get past that lobby is distracting these mothers to run off elsewhere. Ooh! I turn to Leon, "Got a cell phone?"

He pulls one out from the front pocket of his grey jeans, "What you want to exchange numbers?"

"Not exactly," I smirk. "Be right back. Don't go anywhere without me."

I rush down a hall to the closest office and leave the door open. I set my phone to its highest volume and place it somewhere where it would ring loud and clear. I hustle back to Leon and snatch his phone from his hand. My phone starts to ring in the distance and the zombies turn towards the annoying old-fashioned phone tune. The swarm shamble towards the office like a herd of cattle, if cattle were man-eating sloths, and I nod for Leon to follow me.

The zombies spill into the office looking for the source of the ring tone and I quietly close the doors behind then. I nod towards a heavy looking case of old maps left for display. Leon quickly pushes the case and a few zombies start to slam their fists on the doors. I do my best to keep the doors closed and help Leon barricade the door.

"All right! That won't hold forever though."

"Clever." Wow, he actually sounds impressed.

"Outsmarting mindless infected is hardly an achievement. C'mon."

He follows me back to the lobby and we enter the records office. A warm rush jolts up my spine, yep we're close. We hop over the counter and search the cubicles for stragglers. It's a little too quiet for my liking. From my peripheral I watch Leon search the place, my heart patters a little quicker when he catches my staring.

**Smooth.**

_Bite me, I'm trying to rescue your sorry ass._

**Looks more like you're focusing on a different ass entirely.**

_Tab!_

**Ok, I get it. It can't be too easy to focus around him after all...**

_Thank you! _after a while of mulling her words I notice the suggestive tone ooze from the way she trailed off. _Wait, are you trying to imply something?_

Leon opens a door for employees only and suddenly gets flung to the wall back to the main entrance. What the hell?! A Tyrant in a white trench coat and ridiculous purple glasses emerges from the door Leon opened. Fucking hell and Ivan! Wait, Ivans belong to Sergei.

**Yeah... He's still kicking.**

_WHAT!_

Leon opens fire as the hulking menace marches towards me. Shit! I pull out my crossbow seeing as I left my handgun back where Nemmy had interfered. I shoot at his head but the bugger flings my arrow away and charges. I roll to the left into a cubicle and reload with the exploding arrows. Ivan turns to Leon and steps over the counter. A handgun and arrows don't usually do much to Tyrants, much less an Ivan.

Leon dodges the Ivan's fist and I shoot at the back of Ivan's head. The arrow explodes but doesn't look like it did much except maybe give him a migraine. Ivan turns and charges through the counter towards me. Leon reaches me before Ivan and tackles me out of the way. Debris rains down on us, scratching us up a bit, and Leon helps me up.

"At least we know we're in the right place," he mutters as he points his gun.


	21. Chapter 21 (JD)

**So yep another chapter and I thought I'd ease your mental strain and throw a clue out as to what the hell is going on lol. have fun.**

**Chapter 21: Nap Time is Over!**

Ivan charges and we stand our ground. Leon fires and I wait for the first sign of fatigue. Ivan stumbles back and I fire the arrow. I grab Leon's hand and run into the room he opened. We need more room to maneuver. The room was a maze of shelves and file cabinets. It even smells like moldy paper and cardboard, but the sharp scent of steel was curious.

Ivan crashes through the shelves and cabinets while Leon fires. As I load the crossbow I notice Ivan's gaze was set on me. Am I the primary target? Ivan swings for Leon and swats him away like a pesky fly then charges for me. I try to outrun the asshole and run along the wall directly behind me. I flip over onto his back, my knees on his shoulders, and shove an arrow into his head. I fall back and scurry away before the arrow explodes.

Ivan groans and stumbles to one knee. Leon stands beside me and reloads. I glance towards him, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm awesome." Ivan stands and turns, once again setting his gaze on me. Cripes. "Looks like he has the hots for you."

I roll my eyes, "He's not exactly my type."

I fire another arrow and Ivan catches it then leaps. I back flip out of the way and watch Ivan stand, ignoring Leon's fire. Persistent son of a bitch aren't ya'? Leon gets a brilliant idea and fires at the arrow still in Ivan's clutches. The thing explodes and Ivan collapses to one knee. Wow this guy loves punishment. Leon fires at his head and I load my last exploding arrow. Before I can fire Ivan surprises us by swinging and strikes my square in the face.

I fly across the room and crash into some metal panel. The room starts flashing red and the floor moves. Eh, what? Then two welcome scents rush into the room.

"Wesker?!" Leon shouts.

Oh, yeah, that's gonna be fun to explain.

Jace fires at Ivan's head with the shotgun a few times and Ivan finally goes nappy time. Damn, that's all it took?! Leon helps me up, acute soreness ripples across my back muscles and I wince. He quickly aims for Wesker's head and Wesker pulls on that cocky smirk. Fun.

"Are you damaged, J.D?" Wesker asks with the most sickly sweet tone I had ever heard him use.

Shit! I squeak mentally as Leon turns suspiciously towards me. Gee thanks for throwing me to the bloody sharks you ass! I toss a glare at the Blond Menace and try not look Leon in the eye. I look to the ground like a chastised toddler, kicking some discs on the floor.

"I'm fine," I mumble.

The room trembles and starts to descend to... Somewhere. Leon keeps his gun trained on Wesker then nudges my shoulder with his. "So how do you know each other, and don't tell me his name popped up on files."

"We had the pleasure to become acquainted recently," Wesker's voice came off as a purr of sorts. "Looks like we are fighting on the same side this time."

"Humph, I doubt it," Leon holsters his gun looking pretty peeved.

I exchange a glance with Jace and realize he was sort of enjoying my pain. Jerk. Wesker marches up to me and moves pinches my chin, forcing me to look up roughly. Leon moves to swat his hands away from my but Wesker pulls out a handgun for his head still focusing on my face. He moves my head around like he was examining me then just dusts off my leather jacket.

"You look hardly injured. Next time we get separated come find me immediately, understood?"

Geez! "And if I don't?"

"Then I will find you and you won't be happy what happens when I do."

I stick my tongue out like a petulant child and turn away, noticing Leon's weird look. Jace stands beside me, his presence somehow easing the nerves, "Hey you dropped this."

He hands me my M&P9 back and a smile, "Thanks, Jace! I'm running out of arrows."

Leon crosses his arms, gives us all a suspicious glance, "What's going on? How is it possible you're working with a bioterrorist?"

"Despite your assumptions this is not my doing," Wesker snarls.

"Right, and I'm Santa Claus."

I blink, "Kennedy has a point. I thought the outbreak was your fault."

"No, a viral individual that goes by the name Jason had taking control of Umbrella's resources sold in the black market. The outbreak was intended to persuade me to work with him, and lure a specific target out of hiding," Wesker glances to me.

"So, you were blackmailed," Leon states with a humorless laugh. "What do ya' know. No honor among terrorists. Why does Jason need J.D?"

"Didn't say."

Now, the cunning mastermind was also a master at hiding details -naturally- but the way his jaw clenches told me he knew more. The platform stops and a large shutter opens up for us. It was a room full of BOW still gestating in incubators. I shudder and Leon places his hand behind me to usher me forward. I glance towards him and meet a forgiving stare. Well that's good!

The BOW twitch occasionally, jump starting my heart now and then. If one of these mothers get out we are seriously toast. We make it into another room and my jaw drops. Tab was floating nude in a tube and I cringe seeing as how two hotties and her bro pretty much see everything.

**Don't remind me. Wake me up!**

"Right," I mutter as I rush towards a panel to drain the tube.

Tab falls out and Wesker catches her before she kissed the lab floor. Jace growls, probably debating whether to gouge Wesker's eyes out or not, and quickly drapes his jacket over his naked sister. "I got this, thanks very not."

I smile, but now we have the predicament of Tab still being very much comatose.

**Tell me you have an idea, Brainiac.**

I look towards a cabinet of drugs and syringes, probably what they used to induce her coma. Leon steps beside me curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Gotta wake the woman up. We can't just haul her around like a sack of potatoes all day."

I start collecting proteins and steroids to jump start her adrenaline. I mix it all into a syringe and tap the air bubbles out. I look to Tab and Jace puts his hand up, "Whao! What is that?"

"A cocktail," I deadpan. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing."

"You better," he mumbles.

I plunge the mixture into Tab's arm and after a few minutes she flutters her peepers and stares at us with bright blue eyes. "Hiya! Nice nap?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, very nice nap." Ivan suddenly bursts through the lab door and her eyes immediately go gold. "Time to work."


	22. Chapter 22 ( Tab)

**Yes, Tab is now awake…and she's pissed! This outta be real damn good. I almost feel sorry for the bastards that get in her way at the moment. Hehehehe…let the madness begin!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 22: You're as useful as a white crayon**

Ah, to be awake again. And naked. Sure, I'm wearing my brother's jacket, but that doesn't exactly make me fully clothed. Now there's an Ivan in the room looking really pissed off and I have to wonder a little bit why in the Hell this jackass is guarding the area without his 'master' around. OH, well, I've got shit to do and this asshole is pissing me off.

"Shit," Jace growls, whilst trying to hide me behind him. I just stalk out, eyes turning from gold to red and back again as I try to contain my rage. I don't like being experimented on. Been there, done that! I have no desire to continue the fucking cycle. "Tab!"

"I got this," I snarl, not looking at the others.

**You sure?**

I snort, "Trust me…"

I go forwards to the middle of the room, getting into a staring contest with the Ivan as the others discus whether or not it's a good idea for me to fight this thing when I just woke up. I let them talk it out as I started to feel that other side of my being start to take over, allowing a partial of the power that I contained to leek into the room, causing it to vibrate. I was seriously considering just caving the floor in, but I could not do that and keep the others safe. Right now, it's my job. The tension I had felt from J.D drifted off as she relaxed. It was a common side effect from the power level I exerted for others to feel safe when danger was present. Hell, the girl knew that I had control over myself, so she wasn't overly worried.

**Wanna bet?**

_I'm a little busy. Call back later._

I broke the connection as the Ivan sprang forward. I stood there looking overly bored before back handing the bastard as its fist came just a foot near my face. The power level I had at the moment allowed me to use a force field to knock the bastard clear to the other side of the room without so much as breaking a sweat. It was a skill that I had helped J.D perfect when she was younger. And I may have to do so again since she hasn't used those abilities in ten years.

"Whoa," I hear Leon breathe. "How the hell did she do that?"

I felt Jace chuckle. "Trust me, man; you don't wanna know half of what she can do when pissed off." Hell, I can do a lot when I'm in a playful mood too! They can't forget about that!

A loud deadly growl bursts from my chest as I stalk over to the Ivan that currently was trying to get out of the wall, grabbed it by the neck and held it up in the air with a bored expression on my face before flinging it to the other end of the room, listening to the crash and the excited vibes coming from the B.O.W's in their own tubes as the Ivan didn't get back up this time. I'm sure it is just knocked out rather than dead. I don't have time exactly to kill the son-of-a-bitch.

"Silence!" I state with cold authority and the B.O.W's silence themselves. Ah, the control I can have over these creatures is rather amazing since they were made from my DNA. Didn't take long for Spencer to create something from my blood. I just hope that that idiot didn't do anything else to me. I'd hate to be surprised to find myself infected with some other type of virus.

**You do lovely work.**

I grin at J.D. _Thanks, I do try._

My knees buckled as exhaustion took over suddenly. Whatever in the Hell J.D just whipped up got used rather quickly with my show. Shit…she won't let me live this one down!

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hehehehehe…I'm the master of short ass chapters…well, for this story anyway. Besides…it felt like a good place to halt it. *cackles insanely* I'm sure many people out there will want to kill me for it, but I do not care!**


	23. Chapter 23 (JD)

**Chapter 23: I'm Out of Practice...**

_Are you for real, Chica? That was enough instant energy in a bottle to last you a bleeding month!_

**Hey, I'd like to see ****_you_**** give it a try, cold turkey.**

I deadpan while Jace rushes over to keep Tab steady. Wesker tries really hard not to let his eyes linger too long on her and instead turns his attention to some computer set up. He growls after a short while and I walk up behind him, "What cha' doin'?" I sing.

"Spencer would have a log of what he's done to Tabitha. Can't seem to break past his security codes." He glances at me quickly with a smirk, "I suppose it won't be difficult for a prodigy, however."

"Ah what?" I hear Jace and Leon blurt.

My skin flushes pink and I immediately hunch over the key word, using Wesker's frame to hide behind.

**Aw how cute, she's shy!**

_Bite me._

**Sure, where do ya want it?**

I roll my eyes and the log Wesker was looking for pops up on the screen. His eyes bleed red through his glasses and rams his fist through the machine. Whoa, anger issues much?

"What's wrong?" Leon asks.

"Spencer certainly doesn't waste time."

"He doesn't have much to spare," Tab mutters.

It feels like my heart had turned into cold iron. He not only used her DNA to enhance his BOW, but he also harvested her eggs for cloning... Which need to be implanted with a second male DNA and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to guess who that male is. Ugh gross! Tab's jaw drops as she siphons the information from my mind and her eyes flash between gold and red. Yep she's pissed.

**THAT IS A HUGE UNDERSTATEMENT!**

_Well I ain't too chuffed we have to go to the bloody South Pole to stop those things from hatching... Or whatever._

She deadpans, "Don't we have a train to catch?"

"What about Chris and his team?"

"Chris?" Leon turns to me.

"They can burn with the rest of the city for all I care," Wesker growls as he brushes past us.

Um... I smile towards Leon and pat him on the shoulder, "I'll catch you up, Kennedy."

We follow Wesker out to the platform, but not before my evil little mind had an idea. I'm sure Tab won't mind.

**Not at all, sista.**

I happened to notice the musky scent of C-4 lying around in the lab and rigged them all over the place to blow. Spencer won't be too happy I broke his shiny new toys before he could play with them, but no one cares what that old fart thinks. We ascend back to the records office and spill out into the hall. We rush out the lobby before the fireworks could attract the mob of zombies Leon and I locked up. As we backtracked the way we came I scrambled for an idea to warn Chris of the nuke, that is if he didn't already know.

**I wouldn't put it past him. Happened to Raccoon remember?**

_Still... We're talking about a guy that can't make up his mind whether you're related to him or not._

**Ok he ain't ****_that_**** stupid, jerk.**

I shrug when suddenly a weird sound catches my attention. Just in time I spin around and catch a dart intended for my neck. Shit! Leon's eyes grow wide and quickly shoves me behind him while we scurry around for cover. A USS soldier suddenly appears out of thin air in front of Leon and tries to knock his gun out of his hand. Damn, Vector! It's the bloody Wolfpack again!

Wesker and Jace open fire on the others while I help Leon deal with Vector. Vector grabs at Leon's gun. Twists his wrist. I try to shoot at Vector but he hook kicks the gun from my hand. I block a second kick to my face. Leon twirls under Vector's arm to undo the twist. Spins to elbow Vector in the face. Vector pushes Leon away and catches my side kick. Leon aims his gun for Vector. The soldier swings me around hard enough to make me smack the gun out of Leon's hand.

I struggle to regain my balance and Vector goes for a power kick at Leon's abdomen. I pull Vector off balance. Leon punches at his face. A sharp ding of knuckles meeting a gas mask makes me wince, that had to hurt. I swing Vector to the ground, his face is forced towards the floor while I pull his right arm tightly behind him, intending to break it. Leon thwarts that plan by tackling me to the ground just as Four Eyes and Specter open fire at me.

Meddling buggers! The second I realize Leon was hovering protectively over me I had completely changed my tune though. I shake my head and Leon grabs my hand to help me up, "C'mon!"

We run away from bullets and find cover behind a half wall. We look over to find Wesker, Jace, and Tab hiding behind columns looking pretty irked. Yeah.. This is pretty annoying.

**A/n: Short I know! Sorry. Sarah has ideas for this story and I didnt't know if mine would interfere with said Ideas so I leave it here. Have fun chica ^^**


	24. Chapter 24 (Tab)

**Ah, my turn again, this should be fun! I think I'll come up with some more action and comedy for this chapter. It should be very interesting. LOL…oh, shit is really gonna hit the fan in this chapter. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 24: Secrets aren't meant to be revealed…**

Needless to say, I'm pissed. Irked wasn't the right word to describe my temperament at the moment. I really want to kill something. That fight back in that freakin' lab didn't do much but tire me out… and after finding that damn information—while not surprising—ticked me off all the more. So now, I'm not as tired as I should be. I could stop the gun shots and deflect them back to the idiots shooting at us, but that takes quite a bit of work and I don't want the others to know just how far up I am. Oh, J.D knows. She knows that I'm actually the ruler of the Werewolves in practically all areas around the world. Yeah and the fact that I had gotten myself captured doesn't please me in the slightest.

Digging my fingers into the column behind me I seriously contemplate lifting the blasted thing and tossing it at the freakin' Wolfpack. I am in that much of a pissed off mood.

Just as I am about to reveal that hidden talent of mine, shots ring out from somewhere to the right and I nearly sigh in relief.

"Looks like we don't have to find him, J.D!" I shout out to my friend and sister. "He's found us!"

"Took him long enough!" she yelled back to me. "And how did he anyway?!"

I didn't say anything, just grinned sheepishly. I had Chris's cell phone number programmed into my phone. I had sent a text without anyone knowing. Sure, the man may not remember me, but I do look out for my kind.

**_SAY WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WEREN'T RELATED?!_**

I winced; damn she didn't have to yell. _It's complicated to explain. I'm not his sister or anything… more like a great-great-great-great-great Aunt. Don't forget how old I really am, J.D._

She grumbled. **_Yeah, you're three-hundred and eighty-six years old. I remember, I remember…but you could've at least said something to me about it!_**

True, but where was the fun in that? I didn't seem to find any.

"You guys all right?" I hear Chris shout over the rain of bullets. Apparently he didn't know that Wesker was here. Hell, that's good…or until this fight is over it's good.

"Yeah, fine!" I reply, before a snarl breaks out of my chest when Finn shouted out in pain. He'd been shot. Okay, that's it! I've had enough! Time to bring out the big guns.

Stepping out from behind the pillar, my eyes bleed red and black this time as I focus on stopping all the bullets in mid-air, using my mind to turn said bullets around to face the opposition and release them back to the morons that had been firing them at us. I'm pretty sure I killed all of them…I don't know because it was at this time that my body decided to collapse on me. Great…I'm still not up to full power. Just what the hell did Spencer do to me when I was in that damn tube aside from taking my eggs out and combining my DNA with the B.O.W's?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hm…I'm sure a lot of you out there are looking at me like I'm insane. Well, you'd be quite right. I am nuttier than a bed bug with this WTF idea of mine. I just hope it works. Okay, that's enough out of me for now. A.J's turn is next!**


	25. Chapter 25 (JD)

**Chapter 25: Bloody Hell This Smells Like Trouble**

Leon, Chris, his team, and even Wesker stare on in disbelief. I roll my eyes and help my friend/sister up, "Mind chilling before you roid rage yourself into a coma?"

"Who's smart idea was it to pump me full of steroids in the first place?!"

"Oh don't give me that. You know all that rage is purely you." I sling her arm over my shoulder to help her stand and Jace nods so he can take her instead. "So-"

"WESKER!"

Shit.

Chris opens fire, and so do his team. Wesker dodges the bullets with his short bursts of speed and disarms the team. Chris blocks his strike and goes for a punch. Suddenly they fly into opposite ends of the hall.

"We don't have time for this!" Tab growls, her eyes blinking between gold and red. "Besides this isn't Wesker's fault. For once."

"How do you know that?" Chris growls.

"Because it's not his style to unleash BOW without reason."

A ring interrupts the tension and Leon pulls out his communicator, "Hunnigan."

"I conducted the research on Projects under the name Jason and came blank. Sorry, Wesker may be lying."

Leon aims his gun for Wesker. Wow... I feel for the Blond Menace.. Having people want to kill you on sight and distrust you, not that they don't have good reason. Sadly I can relate. I step forward to block Wesker from fire. I feel Wesker arch an eyebrow and everyone's face fall into WTF expressions.

"Trust me, he wasn't lying about Jason. Wesker here may be a manipulator but he can't get away with a fib around a human lying detector and I didn't pick up any dishonesty from him."

"Hunnigan just said-"

"Jason isn't a BOW from Umbrella you fool." Wesker sighs, "He's infected with a virus not created under Umbrella but a virus that had run rampant for hundreds of years."

"He's Lamia," I snarl.

"What's Lamia?" Andy asks.

"You know them better as Vampires," Tab states.

"Do you think we're stupid?" Chris growls.

Jace shoots Chris a sharp look, "You can't believe a virus that gives people vampire-like abilities to exist even after all you've faced already? Jarheads," he sighs.

Leon and Chris exchange looks then lower their guns. "Great, a monster mash," Leon mutters.

"I prefer Thriller," I shrug nonchalantly. The sharp smell of blood reminds me of Finn's wound and I jog towards the poor soldier. "So are you guys going to play nice?" I ask as I tend to Finn's wound.

"I would advise a temporary truce. Working together is beneficial for both parties," Wesker admits with a slight growl.

"For now," Leon relents.

Chris growls and looks back to his team. A wicked smile spreads across Wesker's face, "Just like old times isn't it, Chris?"

"If you step one toe out of line I won't hesitate to take you down."

"Perfect, gives me a chance to finally get rid of a thorn on my side."

"Will you keep the threatening banter to a minimum. I am _not_ in the mood!" Tab roars.

Finn winces while I dressed the shot to his shoulder, lucky for him the shot went clean through. "Thanks so much, J.D."

His eyes sparkle in appreciation and I smile back slightly flattered, "Yeah, part of Doc code. Can't have you bleeding all over the place."

Leon clears his throat, "So where do we go to get out of this nightmare?"

"We can't leave yet. We still have to take Teresa into custody for creating this," Carl informs us.

My blood boils at the sound of her name, "She's long gone. No one in their right mind would stick around for an outbreak."

"Then how do we find her?"

"You don't need her. I know Jason's location," Wesker states then starts to walk forward. "If you want a chance to capture the boy I suggest we leave, now."

"Don't forget about Spencer," Leon adds.

"I haven't," his eyes bleed red and we all move onwards behind Wesker.

**A/n: Sorry, I know this was one short filler but I'm running low on ideas and sleep deprived lol. Whew this is one large group of heroes to keep track of! I'll add something to this soon, as well as finish up WTF Episode 3 and start Episode 4 ^^ Stay tuned kiddies!**


	26. Chapter 26 ( JD)

**Chapter 26: The Gang's All Here.. well most of them.**

The large group really set my nerves on alert. Safety in numbers is just a load of bull when I'm part of said group. We all stalk the halls, taking out C-virus victims, and trying to come to a consensus about which bloody path to take out the city. Chris still wants to track Teresa and put her into custody, even after I clearly stated she's not here -dumbass- and Wesker wants to escape before nightfall and not get nuked. Oh the irritation of dealing with two competitive idiots.

I press the bridge of my nose, any lightheartedness I had earlier completely vanished after rescuing Tab. Spencer is seriously going to fry for using her like that. Finn jogs to my side, "You all right? Headache?"

"No thanks to your Captain and Lemon Head over there," I mutter.

He digs into his pockets and pulls out a bottle of aspirin, "I get migraines all the time. Sorry, my flask is bone dry though."

I smile appreciatively. He just makes you want to hug him like a fluffy teddy sometimes.

**First comes love... **Tab giggles in my head.

_Oh can it!_

**Grumpy much?**

_Look who's talking?_

She rolls her blue eyes and finally let's out a booming screech, "ENOUGH! Jeez guys you're giving everyone a damn headache. Chris, Wesker is right. There's no point in staying behind. We need to get going while the gettin's good. If Teresa is that important she's probably safe and sound where Jason is and if not she's either a zombie or zombie food. Now can we please get the _Hell_ outta here so I can punch my ever loving fist through Spencer's batty skull?!"

Just before Chris could open his mouth with a stubbornly defiant look on his face Jace leans towards him, "I'd think really hard on whether you wanna piss her off even more right now. After all, Spencer captured her for a reason."

"Why _did_ Spencer capture her?"

Oops, nice one Jace. He steps away ramrod straight and avoids the heated glare Tab's sending his way. I roll my eyes, "Does that matter? Spencer picks just about anyone with exceptional traits to experiment on," I blurt out.

Chris gives me an unsatisfied glance but continues to focus on matters at hand... For now.

**Nice looking out, chica. Don't feel like explaining much right now.**

_No problem but he won't stay quiet for long._

**I know, and looking forward to it too, **she rolls her eyes.

A roar shakes the hanging light fixtures above us. Shit. One of the larger lights suddenly snaps. I tackle unsuspecting Finn out of the way. We watch the thing crash onto the floor, shattering of light bulbs and crystal vibrate through the marble. I look back to Finn securely pressed underneath me and roll my eyes at the shine in his eyes. Just as I help him up Nemmy jumps up from the floor below us to our level.

Finn spins around and fires. Nemmy uses his purple tentacles to swat Finn over the railing. "Finn!" Chris screams.

I unload my M&P9 into Nemmy's thick skull and step backwards as he marches forward. His tentacle wraps around my neck and Leon quickly runs to stab it off me. "Thanks," I croak.

We dodge another swipe and run for Nemmy head on. We back kick his gut and as he stumbles back our combat knives bury into his skull. Now that's team work! We back up quickly and the others continue to fire until Nemmy is finally down. Wesker smirks, "Now be a good boy and stay dead this time."

I couldn't agree more.

Finn rejoins the group, Carl pats his back and we continue forward. Leon grabs my wrist from behind, pierces my gaze with intensely pleading eyes, "You said you'd catch me up."

"Ah yeah." And I did, at least from my end of the bloody spectrum, with amazing reenactments and everything!

Jace, Tab, and a few others chuckle at my shenanigans. Jace about busted a gut when I mentioned Fat Chris driving a zombie to suicide. Piers shivers then something occurs to me. "Where _are_ Chris and Harmony?"

"Escorted them to the police station. There were SWAT evacuating civilians."

I continue, and Chris actually chuckles briefly about the 'touching moment' Wesker and I shared on the roof, and how the hug made the man blush.

"I did no such thing!" Wesker shouts.

"You so did!"

"Did not!"

"Uh-huh!"

Wesker deadpans, "You really want to start this?"

"That's would a loser _would_ say," I mutter with a smug grin.

Leon glares suspiciously towards Wesker then looks to me, "Guess we better be on our guard. He definitely wants something from you." His voice was low and tickles my ear when he leaned down to whisper. Took a lot not to shudder from sheer delight.

"Yep," I pop the 'p' and Leon about makes me swoon from his smirk.

Geebuzz why?! I do _not_ swoon. I am the ungirliest girl I know aside from Tab.

**There's nothing wrong with having the hots for someone as smexy as Leon..**

_Whatever_, I pout. _I still don't like it._

**Well good luck, sista! That's gonna keep happening for a real long while.**

_Is not. Ice Queen Mode activate!_

Tab bursts out laughing at my inner ridiculousness. Piers rolls his eyes. Yep, here we go again.

**A/n: Kinda short but my muse has been on vacation.. Bugger went to Disney World without me too -_- Anyways, this was also a filler of sorts but I need to roll back into the humor a bit slowly so bear with me. Things get fast paced and hilarious soon! **


End file.
